Naruto-sama
by Conejo-ninja
Summary: Escapo de su reinado de las garras de aquel cruel hombre que la maldijo convirtiéndose en mitad animal, con suerte suya se encontró con un muchacho encantador que la invito a su casa, ahora la protegerá por que se ha instalado no sólo en su casa, si no en su corazón. •Naruhina, Universo Alterno•
1. Prólogo

**Autora: **—Conejo-ninja, Usagi-chan.

**Advertencia: Puede contener lenguaje fuerte, +18 escenas.**

¿Quién no se ha imaginado un mundo alterno el cual Naruto sea un completo humano pero con una amiga nada usual animal? _Realmente espero que esta historia les guste por lo tanto disfruten. **Dejen su opinión en los comentarios.**_

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

**[Naruto-sama ]**

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

_**Los personajes de [Naruto] no me pertenecen si no al maestro Masashi Kishimoto.**_

_**Gracias.**_

* * *

><p><span><strong>Prólogo.<strong>

* * *

><p>Mi nombre Uzumaki de Namikase Naruto un ridículo muchacho de apenas 16 años cursando el segundo grado de preparatoria, la facultad de artes Konoha que mis padres anteriormente habían cursado en su juventud pero que debería en estos momentos pensar en mi ''futuro'' como todos están planeando en estos segundos, pensar en la carrera de la universidad es bastante complicado pero como dice mi madre —Estudia la carrera que a ti te guste—, o por lo menos eso dice pero en su mente pensaría —Serás abogado como tu padre—, como mis padres son bastantemente... ¿Famosos? en el mundo de las leyes se tienen que ir a viajes internacionales hasta inclusive durante muchos años por lo que no tengo un buen lazo con ellos pero igualmente los quiero mucho por darme esta vida llena de lujos o eso digo yo. Tengo al parecer un sentimiento fuerte por mi compañera de clase Sakura Haruno la chica más bella de la facultad con grandes metas en el futuro pero ella siente más que cariño por mi estúpido mejor amigo que lamentablemente se fue a estudiar en el extranjero.<p>

Esta es mi historia y como conocí a una persona nada normal.

Hinata Hyuuga apareció en mi vida de por casualidad o mejor dicho desde el cielo y ahora no se que hacer.

...

Un viernes cualquiera decidí ir a casa para arreglarse para irme a jugar videojuegos con un grupo de amigos de la clase que por supuesto ganaría en las rondas. deje mi mochila en el comedor y rápidamente me metí al baño al comenzar a enjuagarme completamente escuche un ruido fuerte en el patio me dio miedo por supuesto hasta incluso pensé en segundos llamar a la policía pero como era muy macho peludo decidí hacerlo por mi mismo agarrando el primer objeto peligroso en el alcance, un cuchillo de carnicero... para no tardarme en vestirme y ver quien era el intruso que se metió en el patio de mi casa me fui al jardín en una toalla enrollada en mi cintura una oportunidad perfecta para violarme si el asaltante tenía gustos por los hombres o una mujer ladrona.

Abrí la puerta enseguida con mi garganta seca y mis piernas temblar pero vi un gran agujero en el pasto verde y el cuerpo de una chica inconsciente—¡Oh por los libros eróticos de mi abuelo!—Grite asustado corriendo para auxiliar a la chica—¿Te encuentras bien?—Recargue el cuerpo de ella algo liviano para mi o que era muy fuerte para darle pequeños y ligeros golpes en las mejillas algo ruborizadas de la chica. Mis ojos azules los abrí al instante sintiendo cosquillas en mi axila por algo que ella tenía en la cabeza al darme cuenta que era orejas.

—¿Ah?—Escuche un murmuro de ella abriendo sus perlados y extraños ojos parecidos a la luna intentando absorberme, mire los pequeños colmillos que ella tenía algo pequeños, y el traje extraño que portaba—Gra-Gracias—La manera que tartamudeo fue lindo pero raro al mismo tiempo a un mi mente intentaba procesar lo ocurrido

...

* * *

><p><span><strong>Continuara<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>[Usagi-chan]<strong>


	2. La inocencia de la criatura

**Autora: **—Conejo-ninja, Usagi-chan.

**Advertencia: Puede contener lenguaje fuerte, +18 escenas.**

Gracias a todas aquellas criaturas ''inocentes'' en este mundo tan pervertido que enviaron sus reviews diciendo sus opiniones, principalmente espero que la historia sea de su agrado y no olviden comentar que gracias a sus criticas aunque sean malas o buenas son excelentes para mi desarrollo como autora principiante.

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

**[Naruto-sama ]**

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

_**Los personajes de [Naruto] no me pertenecen si no al maestro Masashi Kishimoto.**_

_**Gracias.**_

* * *

><p><strong>La inocencia de la criatura.<strong>

* * *

><p>En estos precisos instantes mi cabeza no podía procesar con exactitud lo que mis ojos azules captaban en esos momentos, tal vez era la comida mal hecha por la cocinera de la escuela que me odia intensamente, tal vez el golpe de la banqueta a regresar a la casa o simplemente el cansancio de mi cuerpo de necesitar la cama en segundos pero sin duda tener el cuerpo pequeño en mis brazos sosteniéndolo de una muchacha de quizá de mi edad con orejas blancas incrustadas en su cabeza y más esos adorables ojos perlados era la imaginación más alocada de mi adolescencia.<p>

—¡¿Qué eres tu?!—Fue la primera pregunta que se me vino a la mente en ese preciso momento aún por supuesto cargando el cuerpo de ella con una sonrisa enmarcada en sus labios, sus orejitas me hacían cosquillas en mi axila derecha.

—Hyuuga—Solamente menciono, claro, me imagine que ella posiblemente no sabría mi idioma de seguro es de otro lugar no muy lejano pero ¿Qué es un Hyuuga? ¿Acaso es comida o un videojuego extranjero? miles de preguntas me hacía en mi mente.

Me acerque lentamente a su frente para analizarla adecuadamente y así finalmente decir con claro sentimiento que los libros escritos por mi abuelo Jiraiya me estaban volviendo frenéticamente loco—¿Qué eres, pareces un gato?—Pregunte dirigiendo mi vista azulina en el par de orejas blancas dichas hace unos segundos, di un suspiro pensando que mitad de animal podría ser pero no—¡Shikamaru y Kiba me van a matar si no llego a jugar videojuegos!—Grite fuerte aventando a la Hyuuga al pasto verde y suave sintiéndome culpable me pegue en la frente por la estupidez que hice así que la recogí y la acomode en mis brazos observando con claridad un ligero color carmesí instalándose en sus mejillas.

...

Un azabache de cabellos agarrados suspiraba observando el cristal de la ventana esperando a los invitados faltantes para iniciar la ronda final de los videojuegos que meses antes iniciaron por entretenimiento y descansar de los exámenes finales de cada semestre agotador que para él le parecía sencillamente problemático en todos los sentidos y un castaño de tatuajes extraños en sus mejillas arreglando los controles de la consola para que no hubiera ningún problema en los cables.

—¿No crees que el idiota de Naruto se está tardando mucho en venir?—Pregunto Kiba orgulloso de su trabajo en la televisión gigante dirigiendo su vista negra al chico que alzaba sus hombros desinteresado completamente en su pregunta provocando un disgusto y una mueca por parte del amante de los perros.

—Creo que la homosexualidad de Naruto no le permitió estar con todos nosotros—Opino un chico saliendo de la cocina con varios vasos repletos de refresco con una sonrisa fluyente al mencionar eso y un par de carcajeadas de Kiba.

—Eres el menos indicado en decir eso, Sai—Ajustando sus anteojos indico con una voz seria al azabache que seguía manteniendo esa sonrisa tan falsa como siempre desde que conoce al grupo considerado como ''ramen'', el misterioso muchacho de anteojos se sentó a lado de Shikamaru sin pronunciar ninguna palabra para no interrumpir a Shikamaru en sus pensamientos profundos.

...

—¡¿Qué demonios estas haciendo, Hyuuga?!—Grito desesperado al ver el tiradero de su habitación que con decisión recogió en máximo dos horas por el tiradero supremo que el mismo hizo como un tornado al escuchar las hermosas palabras de su mamá y papá -Nos vamos de viaje, regresamos en dos meses- por lo tanto paso una semana hasta en este exacto momento, la chica no sabía lo que hacía pero al escuchar los gritos provenientes del rubio paro de morder las almohadas, Naruto dio un suspiro devastador un poco harto pero debía tolerar lo suficiente y le retiro la almohada de plumas de los labios carnosos de ella.

—¿Hice algo mal?—Pregunto con inocencia agachando su mirada sorprendiendo al rubio por intentar comunicarse un poco más con él pero fue un desarrollo notable y sorprendente para la azabache, Naruto sonrió de lado sentándose a lado de ella en la cama.

—No pero... ¿Qué es exactamente un Hyuuga? hace rato lo mencionaste pero no describiste específicamente que es—La miro de reojo admirando como un pequeño rubor cubría la mayor de sus facciones.

—En el momento no te podré decir—Lo volteo a mirar estupefacta por la belleza del rubio por lo cual él comprendió—Di-Disculpa, ¿Cómo te llamas?—Pregunto riendo con nerviosidad jalando la manga naranja del suéter del muchacho que reía.

—Naruto Uzumaki de Namikase un nombre bastante largo—Menciono acostándose completamente en la cama por lo tanto la Hyuuga pensaba si hacer lo mismo pero hizo otra cosa acostándose arriba de el pegando su cabeza en el pecho de este y provocando que el corazón del rubio comenzara a latir frenéticamente por la situación—Hyu-uga—Tartamudeo al mencionarlo cerrando sus ojos azules.

—Usted me salvo de esa cosa verde por lo tanto le debo mi gratitud... Naruto-sama—Se levanto un poco pegando su trasero en la parte delante del pantalón de el casi el rubio desmayándose.

¿Naruto-sama? Se escuchaba bien que una persona lo dijera pero a la vez raro escuchar su nombre ser tan bien honorificado.

—_Si no me detengo esto ahora los resultados de esto serán sexuales_—Pensó tragando grueso.

* * *

><p><strong>Continuara.<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Para el próximo capítulo será más largo y personajes se van a incluir por lo tanto espero que hayan disfrutado este capítulo, apenas esta avanzando pero no puedo poner el lemmon delicioso rápido 7u7 necesita un poco más de desarrollo. <em>**Dejen sus reviews opinando como les pareció el capítulo y dejen criticas positivas o malas acabo me sirve bastante para seguir mejorando en mi redacción.**

**[Usagi-chan]**


	3. Like your butt, baby

**Autora: **—Conejo-ninja, Usagi-chan.

**Advertencia: Puede contener lenguaje fuerte, +18 escenas.**

Gracias a todas aquellas criaturas ''inocentes'' en este mundo tan pervertido que enviaron sus reviews diciendo sus opiniones, principalmente espero que la historia sea de su agrado y no olviden comentar que gracias a sus criticas aunque sean malas o buenas son excelentes para mi desarrollo como autora principiante.

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

**[Naruto-sama ]**

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

_**Los personajes de [Naruto] no me pertenecen si no al maestro Masashi Kishimoto.**_

_**Gracias.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Like your butt, baby.<strong>

* * *

><p>—¿Eh?—Menciono en un susurro Hinata creyendo que escucho mal los vocablos que requirió el rubio de brillantes ojos azules—¿Quieres que yo me vista de esa manera?—Apunto curiosa al traje algo peculiar dirigiendo su mirada perlada al vestido un poco viejo blanco de lunares azules de manga corta, levanto su mirada un poco viendo que el rubio asentía.<p>

—Mira así sucede la cosa—Dejo el vestido en la orilla de la cama—Toda la noche pensé en varias soluciones la primera fue irnos del país para que tu vivieras una vida mejor pero tendría no quiero—Rió nervioso el rubio rascándose la nuca escuchando una pequeña risa por parte de la Hyuuga—La segunda es verdaderamente problemática, sería que te hicieras pasar por una prima o familiar extranjero por parte de mi madre por el momento pero lo problemático sería que si mi mamá o papá llegaran nuevamente a casa tendría que explicar otra vez pero si hablamos con la verdad mi madre te aceptara, quiere otra mujer en la casa—Alzo sus hombros lanzando un pequeño suspiro, la chica de cabellos azulados mantenía en silencio escuchando cada palabra por parte del rubio completamente cansado por pensar en alternativas de solución.

—Si es el plan de Naruto-sama para mantenerme en su casa con mucho gusto aceptare—Proclamo sonriendo ruborizando en el acto recogiendo en sus manos el vestido de lunares azulares viendo detenidamente la tela, hermoso sin duda pero el problema sería como deshacerse de algo importante de su cuerpo—Naruto-sama hay un ligero problema con la vestimenta—Dijo entrecerrando sus párpados avergonzada de lo siguiente escuchando un murmuro de él por la duda de ella, dando oportunidad de proseguir—Lo que pa-pasa... ¿Dónde pongo mi colita?—Pregunto sacando la mencionada colita igualmente blanca que sus orejas sorprendiendo más al rubio. El rubio coloco su mano en su frente adaptando ahora lo que procesaría en sus pensamientos, esto era peor, jamás pensó que ella tendría una cosa más rara en su cuerpo pero bueno era una criatura dignamente fascinante pero pronto se volvería loco.

—¡¿Qué?!—Grito fascinado mirando la cola larga suave y esponjosa que portaba la Hyuuga en sus manos—Esto me recuerda a Dragón ball—Murmuro fascinado recordando su anime preferido de la infancia que con orgullo admiro al poderoso Son Goku y juro ante un día ser tan poderoso como el pero su mejor amigo el ''apaga sueños'' le arruino su momento soñador —Eso es una caricatura, madura estúpido—, pronto se las pagaría—Esto complica más la cosa—Poniendo una mano en su barbilla para pensar en otro plan.

El mejor pensante en su clase, Nara Shikamaru, un chico verdaderamente inteligente pero a la vez un perezoso de primera. ¿Y si a el le pedía ayuda? Shikamaru siempre fue callado y nunca revelaría que la Hyuuga de cola esponjosa es de otro mundo.

—¿Na-Naruto-sama?—Cuestiono abrumada al ver que el rubio agarraba su cola con suavidad, escuchando un gemido salir de sus labios, el rubio miro pocos segundo a la Hyuuga—Mi co-cola es una de-debilidad de los Hyuuga—Musito la verdad ruborizada respirando con dificultad.

...

—Mis sentidos de madre me dicen que algo malo está sucediendo en la casa—Murmuro agresiva la pelirroja progenitora de Naruto levantándose imprudentemente de la silla del restaurante de mariscos en Francia siendo la mera atención del lugar, el rubio esposo de ella dejo el menú en la mesa sonriendo con claridad—¡¿Qué están mirando?!—Amenazo a todo el mundo del lugar con un tenedor en los dedos provocando un silencio incomodo.

—Kushina, amor relájate—Pidió alzando su mano a la mejilla de la pelirroja—Nuestro hijo sabe comportarse adecuadamente, Jiraiya-sama irá el sábado a la casa para ver si no hay sangre o compañeros suyos de la clase vomitando en nuestro sofá, no podemos retirarnos estamos en medio de un caso importante que involucra la unión de Japón con Inglaterra—Dio una sonrisa para retirar la mano de la cara de ella que suspiraba apenada. Minato siempre dando sermones.

—Si tu lo dices confiaré—Cruzo sus manos inflando sus mejillas.

—Kushina—Advirtió el rubio en un tono un poco seco asustando a la Uzumaki—Tranquilízate unos momentos, Naruto ya no es un niño—Añadió soltando una sonrisa maravillosa a su esposa provocando un gesto adorable en ella.

—¿Pe-pero Minato?.

—Nada de peros.

Concluyendo la conversación, Kushina Uzumaki tomo el menú para morderlo y así superar sus ansias de regresar a la casa y ver que su hijo estaba sano y a salvo... además no quería que Jiraiya fuera a la casa... muchos más problemas pasarían... Lo que pasa en casa de los Uzumakis se queda en la casa de los Uzumakis ley de la vida universal.

...

Se miro en el espejo un par de veces para verse si realmente estaba preparada para ir a estudiar con su compañero asignado en clases, sus ojos jade detonaban amabilidad por lo tanto en ocasiones los chicos menores de la preparatoria quedaban maravillados de ella por ser tan hermosa en muchos sentidos de la vida. Su cabello rosado perfectamente alineado al broche de mariposa que su amiga rubia le dijo que se pusiera, un poco de brillo labial en sus labios y un poco de rubor en sus mejillas dando un aspecto juvenil.

—Solamente voy a un día de estudios con Naruto, ¿Por qué necesariamente me estoy arreglando de más?—Se pregunto adornando sus labios con una simple sonrisa, dirigiendo su vista jade al recuadro de su escritorio con la fotografía más querida para ella, el padrino de su querido Sasuke-kun agarrando las cabezas de los dos niños Naruto Uzumaki y Sasuke Uchiha matándose con su mirada mientras ella los abrazaba por ser un día glorioso, la graduación de la primaria—Sasuke-kun siempre me preguntare el por que te has ido de mi lado—Susurro con un poco de lloriqueo cerrando sus ojos para no dejar salir ninguna lágrima.

...

En el parque central de la ciudad, los jóvenes organizadores de la última ronda de los videojuegos de la noche conversaban mientras comían un delicioso helado en sus manos preguntándose el por que su amigo rubio no asistió ayer.

—Es extraño, Naruto ni siquiera llamo para decirnos que no llegaría—El castaño de extraños tatuajes en su cara menciono mordiendo su helado mirando detenidamente el dulce aperitivo—¿Ustedes que opinan?

—Opino que debemos dejar de pensar en Naruto y debemos concentrarnos efectivamente en el partido de la semana entrante, la preparatoria Suna contra la preparatoria Konoha se dicen que no han perdido desde que un tal Gaara llego en el equipo—Dijo en manera de advertencia en chico de anteojos oscuros poniendo el ambiente tenso.

—Ciertamente, Shino dice la verdad—Shikamaru dio un suspiro para continuar—Si ganamos este partido de fútbol entraremos a la fase final del campeonato juvenil de Japón, primeramente después de mucho tiempo la facultad de artes Konoha ganará una copa en esa liga importante.

Sus compañeros asintieron ante sus palabras logrando percibir un futuro enorme para la preparatoria, Sai el chico más reciente del equipo solamente se quedo anotando los puntos importantes de la platica.

—Mi punto es que podemos investigar acerca del equipo, debemos saber quienes son, ¿verdad?—Pregunto un poco curioso el azabache de piel pálida incorporándose en la banca.

Shikamaru abrió ligeramente sus labios—Lo preocupante no es eso, nadie sabe quienes son ellos—Concluyo cruzando sus brazos viendo las caras de asombros de sus demás compañeros que se les caía el delicioso helado.

—¡¿Imposible?!—Negó rápidamente Kiba colocando ambas manos en los hombros de él—Si ellos participaron en diferentes torneos, los otros equipos deben saber por lo menos sus caras.

—No hay registros, solamente un nombre de Gaara—Contesto fugaz—Ellos utilizan mascaras.

...

—¡Oh si, Like your butt baby!—Cantó con melodía un hombre en la parada del autobús asustando a los pasajeros próximos a subir, sus cabellos blancos recogidos en una coleta leyendo un libro importante con audífonos en sus orejas escuchando una canción para inspirarse en su máximo siguiente libro de erótica adulta.

En el camino para su llegada a una casa importante contó las nubes viendo las expresiones de los niños al ver a sus compañeros y las sonrisas de las madres al ver a sus pequeños retoños reír de alegría—¿Cómo reaccionaría Naruto si me ve llegar?—Pregunto melancólico mostrando una sonrisa guardando su libro y celular en su equipaje bajándose en la esquina de la parada principal de la calle caminando alegremente para llegar a la enorme casa que Naruto Uzumaki vivía con su familia pequeña.

Oprimió el timbre en forma educada escuchando varios murmullos de una mujer lo cual le apareció extraño, nuevamente lo oprimió pero un silencio transformo esos murmullos en soledad, sacando sus llaves que le entregaron para cuidar al rubio menor abrió la puerta de la casa viendo a primera vista a una hermosa chica de cabellos azulados con un vestido bastante familiar.

—¿Es-estoy soñando?—Parpadeo confuso, sus ojos se abrieron de más al ver el busto remarcado de ella—¡Oh mi querido nieto no es gay como Sai decía!—Grito emocionado abrazando a la chica en sus brazos.

—¿Ah?—Dijo en un susurro la Hyuuga sonriente.

* * *

><p><strong>Continuara<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Intenté hacer el capítulo un poco largo pero tranquilos cada uno será más largo que otro no se me pongan salvajes, ya aparecieron la mayoría de los personajes y se han nombrado algunos, quizá algunos pocos se estarán preguntando ¿Qué le paso a Sasuke en la historia? Próximamente se vendrá esa parte de la historia y el Lemmon delicioso *Inserte cara violadora aquí* <em>**Dejen sus opiniones en los comentarios si les gusto el capítulo y además me pueden preguntar acerca de la historia pero no puedo dar spoilers.**

**Aquí va un spoiler principal de la historia... '':v Trolleados''. Okno.**

¡Nos vemos después con un nuevo capítulo, buenas noches saludos desde México, Coahuila!

**[Usagi-chan]**


	4. Aquella mirada perlada

**Autora: **—Conejo-ninja, Usagi-chan.

**Advertencia: Puede contener lenguaje fuerte, +18 escenas.**

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

**[Naruto-sama ]**

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

_**Los personajes de [Naruto] no me pertenecen si no al maestro Masashi Kishimoto.**_

_**Gracias.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Aquella perlada mirada.<strong>

* * *

><p>—Creo que estoy soñando o el golpe que Tsunade me dio antes de venir a la ciudad me dejo gravemente herido y estoy en el hospital apunto de morir—Medito sus palabras además de seguir observando los pechos sobresalientes del vestido de lunares azules que portaba la Hyuuga un poco asustada por el hombre desconocido ante sus ojos pero de igual manera un poco intimidada por la mirada que este le daba, Jiraiya dejo sus maletas en la entrada buscando desde luego a su nieto desaparecido que mejor dicho estaba tomando un baño relajante con la música a todo el santo volumen así que cualquier ladrón podría entrar y llevarse todas las cosas posibles mientras el rubio no se daba cuenta de lo que verdaderamente sucedía en su casa—Hola señorita, por lo que veo, ¿Usted debe ser la compañera de clase que le asignaron a mi tonto nieto, no es así?—Cuestiono con amabilidad posando sus manos grandes en los hombros suaves de ella provocando que esta se sonrojara un poco más.<p>

—¿Ah, compañera de clase?—Regreso la pregunta asustada por el acosamiento que el hombre le daba con la mirada, la Hyuuga cayó a la alfombra un poco asustada con sus ojos perlados casi dilatados por el miedo, su respiración aumentando niveles trágicos—¡Aléjese de mí!—Grito llena de miedo y desesperación ahora colocando sus manos en su cabeza dejando intrigado al hombre el por que ella actuaba de esa manera aunque se notaba claramente el miedo en esos ojos raros perlados.

Naruto de repente escucho un fuerte estruendo en la sala principal asustándose en el movimiento solamente coloco una toalla alrededor de su cintura para ir que demonios estaba ocurriendo encontrando a la Hyuuga con cola esponjosa llorando repentinamente con su abuelo asombrado con sus manos intentando recoger a la chica—¡Oye Ero-sennin, no toques a Hyuuga!—Menciono en casi un grito corriendo para recoger a la azabache de orejas, la miro con tristeza era la primera vez que actuaba de es a manera ¿Qué le estaba pasando?, el querido Jiraiya dio un suspiro largo para sentarse en el sofá negro de cuero mirando con acusador al rubio menor.

**o**O**o**O**o**O**o**O**o**

Me sentí completamente estúpida además de gritar como tonta por el atrevimiento del abuelo de Naruto-sama tal vez... quizá... o a lo mejor mi conciencia aún no esta limpia.

Mi nombre completo es Hinata Hyuuga pertenezco a la segunda dimensión que conecta al mundo humano, la raza Hyuuga son seres verdaderamente fascinantes en cuanto a nuestros ojos perlados los cuales son valiosos en toda las regiones de mi mundo, primogénita del emperador Hiashi Hyuuga quien murió en manos de ese hombre de ojos extraños parecidos a una serpiente sin vida, mi padre protegió a mi hermana pequeña de una muerte trágica siendo atravesado por la espada del portador de ojos rojos hipnóticos un día memorable por la tragedia que asigno un nuevo destino para mi raza hasta incluso se llevaron a mi primo hermano de mis manos, sentí ese vació de mi corazón al no tener a nadie a mi lado, las miradas de mi padre que siempre me rechazaban... las extrañaba, los vocablos de mi hermana diciéndome que nunca me rindiera y los abrazos confortadores de mi primo.

—Hinata-sama por favor quédese aquí—Pidió mi primo con amabilidad colocando su mano en mi mejilla acariciándola viendo que los ojos de mi primo me decían que nunca dejara de ser fuerte, yo negué con la cabeza apretando su mano con la mía—Hinata-sama debo irme, protegeré el reino que nuestros antepasados crearon para nosotros... usted es la princesa la única que puede dominarnos—Susurro entre mis labios detenidamente, mis mejillas ardiendo casi en fiebre.

—¡Neji-onnisan!—Grite en llanto viendo con claridad su espalda preparado para la batalla y... fue la última vez que lo vi—No... te...vayas.

...

Corrí con todas mis fuerzas huyendo de esos caballeros oscuros intentando obtenerme y traerme al lado oscuro pero más que corría más los perdía, mi vestido blanco de encajes se me ensuciaba en cada terreno que mis pies pisaban para huir rápidamente.

—Princesa no es considerado que se vaya antes, debe atender a sus invitados especiales—Escuche los vocablos de ese hombre serpiente siendo acompañado por otros más con capuchas—Princesa Hinata déjese llevar por el deseo más oscuro de su alma—Esos caballeros que tanto continué corriendo aparecieron detrás de mi sujetando mis brazos para no huir más.

—¡Ja-jamás!—Exclame con fuerza escupiendo en su cara, escuche carcajadas de los demás—El imperio Hyuuga nunca de los daré por nada del mundo.

Una cachetada se me dio mire al portador de la fuerza que derribo mi mejilla, ese hombre joven de cabellos oscuros y ojos rojos—Rindete, una patética como tu jamás será de ayuda en nada.

* * *

><p><strong>Continuara<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Ahora todo el los lectores de está historia sabe un poco más de la verdad de Hinata Hyuuga, ¿Quienes serán estos villanos que quieren el imperio? Hagan sus apuestas de lo que podrá ocurrir. ¿Y el porqué Hinata actúo de esa manera tan miedosa?<strong>Dejen sus opiniones en los comentarios acerca si les gusto el nuevo capítulo.<strong>_

**Spoiler Alert: Neji Hyuuga llega a la tierra por Hinata.**

**[Usagi-chan]**


	5. Recuerdos de aquellos ojos rojos

**Autora: **—Conejo-ninja, Usagi-chan.

**Advertencia: Puede contener lenguaje fuerte, +18 escenas.**

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

**[Naruto-sama ]**

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

_**Los personajes de [Naruto] no me pertenecen si no al maestro Masashi Kishimoto.**_

_**Gracias.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Recuerdos de aquellos ojos rojos.<strong>

* * *

><p>—Señor orochimaru te habla, Neji—Concluyo uno de los sirvientes viendo con soberbia al joven de cabellos castaños que este dirigió una pequeña mirada indiferente al sirviente para luego dar una última mirada a la luna de la noche para ir con su nuevo amo supremo.<p>

_''Neji-onnisan, ¿Quieres jugar conmigo unos minutos''._

—En momentos estaré ante él—Menciono en un murmuro con voz seca provocando una pequeña ira en el sirviente que apretaba ligeramente sus puños, Neji entrecerró sus parpados—Es mejor que no quieras pelear, sabes, soy más poderoso que tu por lo tanto puedo provocar una muerte dolorosa y algo estúpido ¿No crees?—Aclamo volteando con sus facciones relajadas sacando de su costado izquierdo la espada que su padre le dio como presente unos días antes de su muerte apuntando a la cabeza del muchacho engreído que solamente soltó un gruñido.

La mano derecha del hombre serpiente, Kabuto, caminaba en la dirección de los dos jóvenes a punto de iniciar una batalla—Neji-kun, Takarashi-san no peleen o a cambio causarán la furia de Orochimaru-sama y nadie quiere verlo en esos ánimos tan terribles—Dijo con advertencia sonriendo para los dos que se calmaban y se daban miradas asesinas, viendo que el dichoso Takarashi se iba con una mueca fea en sus labios miro al castaño antiguo heredero del imperio—Neji-kun que tengas un buen día—Coloco una mano en el hombro de este, Neji por el otro lado asintió con la cabeza.

—Hinata-sama próximamente estaré con usted—Susurro casi en silencio llamando la atención del chico de nombre Kabuto que soltó una burlona sonrisa a casi de mitad de camino para irse del pasillo, el castaño guardo su arma para dirigirse al hombre serpiente y por supuesto acatar sus ordenes.

...

_''¡Por favor no te vayas de mi lado, oh gritare fuerte!''. _Estupideces, eso mismo se decía el pupilo de Orochimaru sentando a las afueras del reinado mirando a la luna sintiendo la pequeña brisa de la noche aproximarse, sus manos abrazando las piernas suyas y sus ojos rojos profundos al igual que la sangre sujetos en la luna pensando en cosas que no debía y que una vez se prohibió volver a pensar para no lastimarse y continuar con su entrenamiento para volverse más poderoso y acabar con la venganza que sus deseos más oscuros requieren.

—Eres tan molesta hasta incluso en mis pensamientos estas—Chasqueo su lengua acostándose completamente en el pasto marchitado—Tu molesta voz chillona que bueno que ya no la escucho o explotare... pero...—Entrecerró su mirada rojiza molesta—En mis pesadillas siempre estas llamándome.

—¿De nuevo continuas hablando solo, Sasuke?—Pregunto con un tono divertido su compañero de cabellos albinos sonriendo como siempre con sus filosos dientes de tiburón ocultando sus manos en los bolsos de su pantalón, el azabache susodicho arqueo una ceja para luego ignorarlo—Desde hace cuatro largos años has estado aquí motivándote con la venganza de sangre que tienes para acabar con la miserable vida de tu hermano mayor ¿No es así, querido Sasuke?.

Las palabras de Suigetsu le cayeron como agua fría en sus hombros, era verdad, pero que podía hacer no había otras alternativas—¿A qué quieres llegar con todo esto?—Cuestiono gruñendo levantándose del suelo mirando con odio al tiburón que reía.

—Nada, solo recuerdos vagos—Rió nuevamente alzando sus hombros—Como hace poco, esclavizamos a la mayoría de los Hyuuga a gracias de nuestros poderes, el genio Hyuuga está ayudando aquí para finalizar con el deseo de Orochimaru que es dominar a las bestias más poderosas pero para eso necesita una fuente poderosa lo que es tu cuerpo.

_''No menciones nada de esto a Naruto, Sakura''._

—Sasuke, pescado de mal olor, finalmente los encontré—Una chica de cabellos rojos menciono con arrogancia colocando ambas manos suyas alrededor de su cintura para mirar a sus dos compañeros de equipo que dejaban de conversar, un ligero rubor se presento en sus mejillas al ver al Uchiha de mal humor como siempre pero para ella se veía más que adorable—_Un día de estos seré la amada señora Uchiha_—Pensó maravillada imaginándose un futuro juntos, con hijos y un nuevo futuro con paz.

—¿Ahora que quieres Karin? Interrumpes una buena conversación, ¿Por qué no vas con las putas de tus amigas?—Cuestiono de mal humor Suigetsu frunciendo el ceño, la pelirroja chasqueo su boca—¿Verdad Sasuke?.

—A mi no me metas en esto—Concluyo volteándose dando la espalda para marcharse dejando a los dos solos.

—¡Genial, gracias a tu idiotez se fue Sasuke!—Cruzo sus brazos molesta, añadiendo un gruñido.

—¿Ah?—Murmuro apuntándose el tiburón confundido.

**O**o**O**o**O**o**O**o**O**o

Un día normal y común.

_**Cuatro años antes.**_

—Naruto baboso aléjate de Sasuke-kun que lo fastidias con tu voz—Reclamo la pelirrosa apuntando al rubio con su dedo indice en medio de la clase atrayendo la atención de los demás de clase, el profesor Kakashi Hatake soltó un minúsculo suspiro por la nueva posible pelea entre el azabache de gran apellido con el rubio amante de los videojuegos.

Sasuke miro de reojo a Sakura que nuevamente lo defendía de las idioteces de su mejor amigo pero realmente no le importaba que diariamente el estúpido de Naruto Uzumaki le molestara de hecho el rubio era como un sol para su corazón vengador mientras que la pelirrosa era el dilema de su mente, demasiado estrés y problemas.

—Vaya, Sasuke siendo protegido por una chica ¡Jajajajaja!—Mascullo un compañero de la misma clase riéndose siendo acompañado por sus amigos del equipo de trabajo apuntando divertidamente al Uchiha que gruñía por el comentario nada grato, la clase siguió a un orden diferente siendo completamente regañados por el Hatake que estaba a su limite de soportar los gritos de sus alumnos de la clase A.

—Sakura-chan después de la escuela ¿No quieres ir a mi casa a jugar un poco?—Pregunto sonriendo con alegría esperando un si por parte de ella sólo que recibió un fuerte golpe de ella.

—¡No!—Reitero molesta volteándose alejándose del chico que inflaba sus cachetes. El rubio miro la espalda de ella un completo idiota fue el sentimiento que presento, siempre hacía que su querida amiga se alejara de él... siempre...—¡Sasuke-kun, espera!—Expreso feliz con sus mejillas ruborizadas alzando su mano pero ignorada por el azabache que chasqueo su lengua para irse de la clase—Sa-sasuke-kun—Murmuro triste.

—Sasuke-kun jamás se interesara en alguien como tu—Comento una rubia amiga de ella riendo soberbia primeramente viendo la clara molestia de la Haruno que le sacaba la lengua.

—Como si Sasuke-kun se fijara en una perra como tu.

* * *

><p><strong>No comprendí con exactitud lo que realmente paso ese día pero se que algo cambio en la Hyuuga de cola suave, ese mismo sábado Sakura-chan me marco diciéndome que no podría ir a estudiar conmigo por la prueba de admisión a la universidad pero igualmente siento una preocupación tanto por ella que por la Hyuuga que no ha vuelto a mirar ni dirigir una sola palabra se ha quedado viendo la ventana como si fuera la única existencia del universo hasta el pervertido de mi abuelo comprendió primero que yo.<strong>

En la mañana lunes me prepare para irme a la preparatoria comiendo lo que el abuelo me preparo con tanto desempeño al igual que cuando lee una revista porno me despedí adecuadamente de ella pero ninguna palabra salió de sus labios me acerque un poco a su frente para darle un beso en la mejilla.

—_Cuando veas a una amiga importante para ti que este triste, no le digas ¿Qué tienes? por que nunca te dirá... sólo... dale un beso en la mejilla._

La recomendación de su madre que le dio hace bastante tiempo le hizo recordar, no sabía nada de ella, no sabía donde nació, donde vive, ¿quienes son su familia? nada... simplemente algún día ella se tendrá que ir cuando alguien especial de ella llegue para rescatarla de dos vagos buenos para nada a pero el abuelo con el porno.

—Querida el almuerzo esta preparado y verdaderamente caliente con toques sabrosos—Menciono con una sonrisa en el primer piso de la casa casi en grito para despertar a la Hyuuga de la cama del rubio que este le presto mejor dicho la dejo ahí en la mañana después del beso, Jiraiya se sentía maravillado, su nieto realmente estaba creciendo como se debía solo sin el porno en las manos.

Hinata poco a poco abrió sus ojos perlados dando un bostezo grande afrontarse sus ojos para mirar a su alrededor—Naruto-sama—Susurro apenada mirándose la cola blanca que conectaba con su cuerpo—Maldito Orochimaru—Jiraiya decidió subir las escaleras para ver a la chica si despertó pero si la vio sentada en la cama mirándose el rabo mientras susurraba el nombre de su ex-compañero de laboratorio por lo tanto abrió sus ojos asombrados.

Toco la puerta con delicadeza para demostrar educación por lo mínimo para ella atrayendo la atención de la chica—El almuerzo esta listo ¿No quieres comer con el abuelo?.

Una sonrisa cubrió las mejillas asintiendo.

Bajaron las escaleras en silencio pero el abuelo daba miradas fugaces pensando en cosas incoherentes mientras Hinata agarraba su cola para acariciarla por el momento incomodo.

—Seré breve—Comento sacando el incomodo momento a un lado mirando con el ceño fruncido a la azabache que esta se ponía nerviosa—¿Conoces a Orochimaru, verdad?—La pregunta la saco de sus casillas provocando que ella igualmente frunciera el ceño asintiendo a las palabras—En verdad lo siento si lo conociste frente a frente—Apunto a sus orejas, Hinata las miro en el espejo de la cocina—El... ¿Te hizo eso verdad?.

—S-Si.

...

En el antiguo imperio Hyuuga ahora mismo gobernado por la serpiente mayor llamado Orochimaru que con su gran inteligencia y experimentos gravemente fallidos finalmente cometió el pecado de pisar la tierra sagrada de la raza más poderosa de la segunda dimensión quien Hiashi Hyuuga gobernó durante años llenos de paz hasta el final de su propia muerte, Orochimaru había estado interesado en crear con experimentos una nueva especie utilizando a su conejillo de indias (Sasuke Uchiha) con la heredera de la familia principal Hyuuga (Hinata) y así tener el cuerpo perfecto para gobernar entre los humanos que una vez lo despreciaron.

—Llegas en un buen momento Neji-kun—Pronuncio con arrogancia el hombre apoyando su barbilla en su palma postrado en el trono que una vez el poderoso Hiashi se sentó para gobernar el imperio pero eso quedo en el pasado ahora un futuro oscuro resguardaba, el castaño miro de mala fe a él casi consumiendo el alma a la serpiente sacando una media sonrisa—Sabes, uno de mis grandes deseos es que la unión entre mi sucesor Sasuke-kun y la heredera de esta familia Hyuuga se lleven a cabo para que nazca una nueva raza de guerreros impresionantes y demostrar a la verdadera fuerza de esta dimensión.

—¿Ah?—Soltó un simple vocablo en forma de pregunta no le agrado lo que este inútil de ojos rayados menciono nunca permitiría que su prima se casara con un hombre lleno de venganza—Te equivocas yo jamás daría a mi prima en manos de ustedes.

El hombre rió.

—Mmm, creo que tus palabras son simples para mi decisión ¿recuerda? al hombre que tus hermosos ojos de luna ven es el mismo hombre que conquisto al imperio Hyuuga y mato al señor Hiashi.

Saco su espada enfurecido.

—Usted es un señor malévolo.

_''Neji-onnisan, te quiero''._

_''Hinata-sama siempre estaré a tu lado''._

—_¿Este chico realmente gusta de su propia prima?_—Pensó para si mismo la serpiente mayor un poco avergonzado por el pensamiento indebido de su mente, imaginarse un amor entre ellos dos era malo si no fuese su ex-compañero que ese de seguro animaría a todo el publico del amado incesto—Eres extremadamente valiente para enfrentarte ante mi y no acatar la orden que te he asignado sólo por eso te daré la oportunidad de vivir en el nuevo imperio pero ahora llamado serpiente—Se paro de su trono mirando penetrante al joven castaño que alarmando sacaba su espada.

Los ojos perlados se dilataron sintiendo un liquido morado atravesar su piel blanca, en un momento a otro la serpiente mayor desapareció y lo sujeto para inyectarle ¿Cómo demonios hizo eso, acaso sabe la debilidad del Byakugan? ¡Imposible! un quejido sonó en lo más profundo de la garganta de este. Orochimaru sonrió más triunfante un nuevo títere en sus manos y con el poder ocular más experto si se hablaba de debilidades.

—Ahora sí, Hinata sigues tu...

* * *

><p><strong>Continuara<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>#Samara Namikase-sama 19: <strong>_Gracias por la recomendación la tomare en cuenta, el lemmon no le falta mucho pero quiero que tenga más desarrollo la pareja en la historia por lo tanto lamento si puede hartar la espera._

**#Zafir09: **_Gracias por leer, ¿Te acuerdas de mí? soy la antigua usuario _—_DiazGuiselle pero un debido hackeo me saco de mi cuenta, siempre me motivas para lograr más capítulos interesantes._

**#Grankpo99: **_No :v no era Kurama tal vez para la próxima muchashin._

**# : **_Posiblemente, es una buena teoría así que has tus apuestas nena._

**#Hikary gaega: **_Todos extrañan al sensualon de Neji Hyuuga o3o ¡Neji is love, neji is life!, :v como friegas con tu lemmon ¡Esperate un poco más!_

**#Lestibur: **_Gracias por la recomendación, nos leemos después._

**#NaruKyubi: **_¿Hablas enserio? ;-; finalmente alguien de mi raza bien kawaii, soy de Torreón ¿Y tu? espero que nos podamos comunicar un poco más._

**Por el momento contestare estos reviews, cada uno es especial ;-; me hacen reír con su fregadera de ¡Queremos lemmon forevah! si siguen así haré yaoi 7uu7 **

_Un poco largo, lo sé, ¡Usagi-chan o conejo-ninja queremos más largo y lemmon! :v no se desesperen muchachones. **Próximamente solo en cines. **__¿Ustedes que creen que pasara en el siguiente capítulo? ¿Finalmente Naruto irá a la preparatoria y veremos como es allá en el mundo del estudio? ¿Cómo será el partido entre Suna y Konoha? ¿Kushina no sentirá que su sentido de madre estará mal? todo esto y más en la rosa de Naruto xDD.**Dejen sus opiniones en los comentarios.**_

**Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo, buenas noches a todos les desea Usagi-chan o conejo-ninja como ustedes quieran llamarme.**

**[Usagi-chan, conejo-ninja].**


	6. Enseñanzas de Ero-sennin

**Autora: **—Conejo-ninja, Usagi-chan.

**Advertencia: Puede contener lenguaje fuerte, +18 escenas.**

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

**[Naruto-sama ]**

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

_**Los personajes de [Naruto] no me pertenecen si no al maestro Masashi Kishimoto.**_

_**Gracias.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Enseñanzas de Ero-sennin.<strong>

* * *

><p>—Tenía razón, Orochimaru te convirtió en una persona híbrida con un animal experimentado—Mascullo preocupado el mayor chasqueando su lengua mirando que Hinata agachaba su cabeza ruborizada, no sabía con exactitud los verdaderos planes del serpiente pero Hinata Hyuuga era uno de ellos por lo tanto la Hyuuga sería un clave importante como si fuera un tablero de ajedrez que si un mal movimiento perderían todo—Supongo que sería ciencia con brujería para lograr algo así—Miro detenidamente el rabo conectado en el cuerpo de ella y luego las orejas que se movían de acuerdo a las expresiones que ella hacía.<p>

—¿Usted cree que pueda regresar a mi forma natural, Jiraiya-sama?—Pregunto curiosa agarrando la manga del hombre que sonreía mientras asentía con la cabeza colocando una mano en su melena azulina para acariciarle, ella se ruborizo un poco más pero le agradaba el abuelo de su Naruto-sama se sentía tan cálido estar con el—_Naruto-sama, ¿cómo reaccionaría cuando me vea sin este hechizo?_—Pensó nerviosa tragando grueso observando una mirada pervertida por parte de Jiraiya que la veía detenidamente.

—Oh, con que quieres eso—Murmuro divertido posando sus manos detrás de su espalda confundiendo completamente a la Hyuuga que se asustaba un poco—Quieres volver a tu forma natural para enamorar a mi querido nieto, vaya vaya, Hinata-chan si que eres verdaderamente linda y tierna—La chica parpadeo en shock confundida y avergonzada profundamente por los vocablos del abuelo Jiraiya, las cosas no estaban más raras en la casa Uzumaki o al menos que el matrimonio principal volvería y Kushina entrara en un estado de aniquilar al par de pervertidos mientras Minato se escondía debajo de la cama un proceso primordial en la familia más tierna del mundo.

—Ji-jiraiya-sama no di-diga esas cosas—Proclamo avergonzada apretando sus puños ligeramente hasta humo en las orejas se apreciaban en ella, el mayor se rió fuerte y claro sería uno de sus hobbits favoritos, molestar a la chica de miles de maneras.

—Ya, pensé que te gustaba mi nieto siempre le obedeces—Menciono decepcionado dando un suspiro, Hinata agacho su mirada—A partir de ahora te entrenare para que seas fiel a Naruto y para que el te premie de la mejor manera posible—_¡Jajajaja, próximamente habrán minis Narutos corriendo por aquí, o sí!_—Sonrió entre sus pensamientos con la baba claramente salir de su boca, Hinata asintió emocionada.

—_Na-Naruto-sama... seré fuerte por usted_—Coloco una mano en su pecho apretándolo ligeramente con sus mejillas rosadas—¡Cu-cuente conmigo Jiraiya-sama!—Expreso maravillada mostrando su determinación en flote provocando una sonrisa satisfactoria en él.

—Hoy en unas horas más empezaremos con las clases del poderoso sabio de los montes sapos, ¡El gran Jiraiya-sama!—Haciendo su pose con su frase típica miro esos perlados ojos emocionados al extremo, esa chica es inocente... demasiado.

Hinata sonrió pero con una mueca de dolor en sus labios—_Neji-onnisan, igualmente seré fuerte por ti_—Mordió su labio inferior apretando sus ojos.

* * *

><p><strong>Flash Back.<strong>

—Hinata-sama si no se apura no iremos al festival de primavera—Su voz serena fue escuchada por la susodicha que gritaba un no como respuesta corriendo por el prado de hermosos pétalos rosados de nombre Sakura por los lindos arboles decorando de maravilla en lugar, el chico castaño sonrió de medio lado por la torpeza de su prima hermana al caerse en un tramo de una rama sobresalir de las raíces—¿Se encuentra bien?—Pregunto preocupado yendo al lugar que su prima cayo que lentamente levantaba su mirada para sonreír nerviosamente, el chico miro los labios de ella con un toque rojo labial que probablemente su prima menor le obligo utilizar para su ''cita'' con él.

—Neji-onnisan, ¿me pu-puedes ayudar a levantarme?—Pidió con una sonrisa sentándose en el césped pero sintiendo al mismo tiempo dolor en su tobillo aclamando un gemido de dolor salir de su garganta lo cual preocupo mucho a su primo que asintió cargándola al estilo princesa ruborizando a su prima por la vergüenza—Gra-gracias Neji-onnisan—Susurro inflando sus mejillas abrazando a su primo que reía.

—Pareces una niña pequeña—Regaño a su prima con su poderosa mirada perlada—Te has lastimado su tobillo así que no podremos ir al festival... debemos regresar al castillo para darle primeros auxilios con las damas.

—¡No!—Grito alterada viendo que Neji arqueaba una ceja—Pa-padre de enojara si llego en este estado... por favor... ¿podemos volver casi en la media noche cuando padre duerma?—Sus ojos perlados brillaron pidiendo un si el mismo genio no podía negarse esa mirada encantadora de ella.

—Agh—Soltó un suspiro—Tu ganas—Confirmo entrecerrando sus perlados ojos—¿Ahora donde quieres ir? Por tu torpeza te lastimaste...tonta—Se burlo acercando a su frente para pegar la suya con la de ella.

—Am—Murmuro muy bajo pensando en un lugar indicado.

—Si no decides te llevare al castillo.

—¡Neji-onnisan eres malo!

* * *

><p>—¡Haber puto explícame!—Gruñendo molesto apuntando con su dedo indice al alocado problemático de Nara Shikamaru que sencillamente suspiraba por la rabia mostraba por el rubio, el castaño chasqueo su lengua para apoyar su barbilla en la palma de la mano dirigiendo su mirada café a la azulina estallando de enojo.<p>

—Tendremos un partido con la preparatoria Suna, ¿Te lo explico con manzanas o con naranjas? Tú decides—Musito cansado escupiendo sus palabras fríamente provocando varias carcajadas alrededor suyo.

—¡Jajajaja, el idiota no sabe nada!—Rió fuertemente sacando más molestia en el rubio que entrecerraba su mirada molesto yendo a donde el castaño se burlaba de él para agarrarlo del cuello.

—¿Qué decías aliento de perro?—Cuestiono sonriendo de lado mirando ahora la molestia del castaño que lo intentaba morder.

—Ya, ustedes dos dejen de pelear—Dijo Chouji tragando su almuerzo cotidianamente recibiendo miradas asesinas por el par de estúpidos sin remedio.

—¡Tú deja de tragar por eso estas gordo!—Exclamaron los dos al castaño de cachetes.

Enérgicamente salió disparado de clases a rumbo a la cafetería para comprar lo indispensable para continuar con sus ejercicios básicos de matemáticas para el año que el mismo se encontraba y además sonriendo por participar en el próximo torneo de artes marciales con sus fuerzas sería el campeón.

—¡Yosh, tengo que mejorar en mis ataques!—Se animo con una sonrisa un chico de cabellos negros en forma de hongo corriendo a la cafetería para comer algo e irse en cuenta al gimnasio de la preparatoria—¿Tenten?—murmuro en pregunta sorprendido por la chica dicha comprando comida además de estar conversando con varias compañeras suyas.

—¿Oh?—Volteo parpadeando—Lee, buenos días—Saludo alegre la muchacha.

En el salón de clases, el par de ruidosos intentando matarse con mordidas graves en sus piernas pareciendo una escena de Yaoi realmente lindo para muchas chicas Fujoshis pasando y por supuesto grabando en momento para después subirlo a las redes sociales.

—Cre-creo que debemos parar—Dijo agotado Kiba.

—S-Si.

—¿Y eso como afecta su homosexualidad?—Cuestiono Sai.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

—¡No, por fa-favor saque eso de mi!—Temblorosa musito con sus labios temblando al igual que sus piernas sintiendo dolor en su cuerpo al recibir semejante mordida, el abuelo soltó una sonrisa triunfadora con sudor en la frente, su trabajo completo.

—Lo siento pero era realmente necesario, querida—Beso la coronilla de la nariz.

—Na-naruto-sama—Murmuro triste. Sus ojos perlados cristalizados.

Ellos completaban el quehacer del hogar lavando las prendas sucias que el chico dejo regadas en la mañana apurado para irse temprano a la preparatoria, por lo tanto Jiraiya quiso de una vez entrenar a su manera para que ella conquistara a su nieto. Hinata en sus manos tenía una toalla mojada con su colita lastimada por la mordida del perro del vecino que se adentro por accidente pero Jiraiya lo aventó con fuerza al patio para que este animal dejara a la chica. Mientras ella lloraba por que su colita ya no era suave para que el rubio le acariciara como se debía.

* * *

><p><strong>Continuara<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Aviso de advertencia super importante que puede ocasionar problemas severos en el cerebro: <span>Próximo capítulo el lemmon que tanto esperaban aquellos pervertidos.<span>**

Importantes cosas se vienen: La llegada de Neji, el partido emocionante entre Suna y Konoha ¿Quién ganara?, un poco más de protagonismo para Sakura, Temari vs Tenten en torneo de artes marciales :DD en el próximo capitulo todo eso mis nenes *33*

**Lo sé, ''Conejo-ninja esta corto el capítulo :c queremos nuestro lemmon'' el capítulo siguiente tendrá lemmon hasta orgía si quieren :v okno pero un amor se vendrá pero no en los personajes principales.**

**¿Qué pareja quieren que sea la siguiente?**

**A) Sasusaku.**

**B) Suika.**

**C) Saino.**

**D) Shikatema.**

**E) Que Kushina llegue de sorpresa y encuentre a Hinata en la casa.**

**F)NejiTen.**

¡Good night!

—Usagi-chan, Conejo-ninja.


	7. Atrapados por el deseo

**Autora: **—Conejo-ninja, Usagi-chan.

**Advertencia: Puede contener lenguaje fuerte, +18 escenas.**

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

**[Naruto-sama ]**

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

_**Los personajes de [Naruto] no me pertenecen si no al maestro Masashi Kishimoto.**_

_**Gracias.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Atrapados por el deseo.<strong>

* * *

><p>—¿Ah?—El azabache de ojos rojos musito en forma de pregunta a su maestro que reía con su típica sonrisa triunfante no comprendía adecuadamente a lo que sus oídos recibían de palabras las cuales no les agradaba en absoluto, a su lado el antiguo ex-heredero del imperio extinto Hyuuga en completo silencio para respetar al nuevo rey que arqueaba una ceja y además apoyaba su barbilla en la palma de su mano izquierda—No quiero, me niego a ser compañero de este ignorante—Musito serio desactivando su poder ocular en un abrir de cerrar de ojos con una mueca de asco en sus labios provocando disgusto en el rey por que su alumno estrella andaba en sus días de caprichos como siempre.<p>

—Sasuke-kun, primeramente es una orden que yo mismo he dado a todos mis sirvientes ya están en busca de la princesa Hyuuga-san pero desgraciadamente no tengo todo el poder para ir yo mismo a buscarla recuerda que necesito un heredero digno para esclavizar a dimensiones futuras mucho más fuerte—Dijo la serpiente con un tono oscuro levantándose del trono para caminar despacio en las escaleras rodeado por seguridad máxima para que un traidor no lo lastimase, se coloco enfrente de ambos mirándolos a ellos dos con la misma cara de no querer ser compañeros—_Ya tengo en mi poder al genio de la familia, Neji Hyuuga, pero es difícil que Sasuke-kun acaten mis ordenes_—Pensó fastidiado sacando un suspiro en lo más profundo de su garganta sacando de improvisto dos espadas de su boca provocando caras de asco por ambos.

—Qué asqueroso, Orochimaru-sama—Menciono asqueado el Hyuuga cruzando sus brazos al igual que el Uchiha para escuchar las próximas palabras o las nuevas ordenes del sujeto. Los ojos perlados de pronto brillaron con intensidad por ver la marca de luna impregnado en la espada del susodicho lo cual asombro ligeramente al Uchiha.

Orochimaru sonrió—Está espada fue de la antigua gobernante mujer del imperio Otsutsuki, Kaguya la princesa conejo, rumores dicen que su poder es tan inmenso que puede destruir inclusive galaxias enteras para eso necesito a alguien con esa sangre para tener a las tres razas imperiales con sus representantes más poderosos en el momento, con entrenamiento adecuado serán los mejores.

—_¿Otsutsuki, que raza imperial es esa?_—Los pensamientos de Sasuke fueron callados por la espada que Orochimaru le otorgo en sus manos, la miro, sorprendido por algo que al parecer reconocía, un símbolo de abanico—_Itachi nii-san._

_''Sasuke, aún te falta mucho para superarme''._

—¿Y por qué nos ha otorgado estas espadas, mi señor?—Pregunto curioso el Hyuuga viendo la suya.

—Hay una pequeña leyenda acerca de esas dos espadas sumamente poderosas que sus antiguos portadores requirieron para sacrificar inclusive su origen para salvar a las personas más apreciadas para ellos—Menciono la serpiente sacando su lengua remojándose sus labios—Pero un gran sacrificio tuvieron que dar,—Rió levemente—Su alma y sus más puros sentimientos así podría ser poderosos pero se sumergieron en la profundidad oscuridad que conocemos actualmente soledad infinita.

Sasuke dio una ligera mirada agresiva a su compañero comprendiendo desde luego las palabras dichas por su maestro, el igualmente hizo un sacrificio para volverse más fuerte, deshacer aquellos lazos importantes que lo unía con las personas a su alrededor iniciando con su mejor amigo ese rubio que siempre una sonrisa mantenía en situaciones difíciles pero a pesar siempre dirige motivaciones a los demás, siempre levantándose, no dejando que nadie le destruya su camino importante en un futuro muy cercano.

**''Sasuke-teme, ¿No quieres comer ramen después de salir de clases?''.**

**''Sa-sasuke-kun, eres demasiado genial''.**

La venganza en la vida del azabache es lo que lo mantiene firme a su decisión de aniquilar a la persona causante de su dolor, de sus pesadillas diarias, la persona quien lo motivo a seguir un sendero completamente distinto, Itachi Uchiha su hermano mayor que desde tiempos atrás siempre mantuvo a su hermano fuera de peligros del mundo, ese hermano a que todos amamos por que es una persona maravillosa, ese hermano o hermana que realmente quieres ser como ella, **Tu fuente de energía, **pero con sus defectos inferiores.

—Sasuke-kun tu mantienes una lealtad hacia mi, por mi fuente de poder que te será útil para tu pelea final con tu hermano mayor—Concluyo el hombre riendo de más colocando una mano en lengua—Y tu mi querido Neji-kun eres la perfecta combinación que pueda existir.

—¿Combinación?—Pregunto entrecerrando su mirada perlada.

—Pronto lo sabrás.

La puerta principal de cristal se abrió dejando a ver a Kabuto con herramientas que un doctor profesional necesitaría y varias personas desconocidas.

—Orochimaru-sama es hora de la operación.

—De acuerdo Kabuto.

El emperador, nuevo gobernante del imperio Hyuuga se levanto del trono que una vez fue de Hiashi Hyuuga fallecido a manos de él de pronto camino con lentitud hacia la salida dirigiendo su mirada oscura en el muchacho que dejo con intriga.

—Tsk—Chasqueo su lengua Sasuke soltando la espada en el suelo—¿Qué cara me ve, de estúpido? Ni de pendejo voy al mundo humano—Murmuro de distinto caracter con el ceño fruncido. Neji solo le dirigió segundos su mirada para guardar la espada en su funda especial que siempre llevaba en ocasiones.

—Sólo eres un engreído, un niño consentido—Comento Neji cerrando sus ojos, Sasuke gruño—Si realmente buscas poder tu busca en otra parte, el solo te traerá desgracia en tu persona.

.

.

.

Nuevamente en casa, con un silencio profundo complementándola para variar no escucho ningún ruido minúsculo por parte del pervertido de mi abuelo y una risa suave de la pequeña chica en forma animal, dejo mi mochila en el primer sofá que mis ojos azules encuentran para dar inicio a la búsqueda más increíble —Si todavía Hyuuga conservaba la virginidad— Todo puede pasar en esta casa, unos días después de cumplir los cinco años exactos pensé que fantasmas transcurrían, mejor dicho, fenómenos naturales pero un fantasma no gritaría **''Mi-minato más pro-profundo'', ''Ma-más fuerte'', **¡Claramente no! desde ahí comprendí que mi mamá suele tener cambios emocionales cuando mi padre le da su domingo osea que me compra toda las cosas que yo deseo. Decidí darme una ducha rápido por que tendría entrenamiento con el entrenador más energético Gai-sensei, y después posiblemente buscar a la chica animal no me perdonaría que el engendro mal pervertido de mi abuelo le hiciera algo dañino.

—Bueno, tendré que bañarme y comer algo enseguida—Alzo sus hombros cansado caminando las escaleras, escuchando que la regadera se abría de improvisto provocando un susto fuerte en él.

—_¿Los co-consejos de Jiraiya-sama servirán?_—Se pregunto mentalmente mordiéndose ligeramente su dedo indice viéndose fijamente en el enorme espejo del baño, con solo su ropa intima puesta para darle un espectáculo maravilloso al rubio de acuerdo a las enseñanzas, vídeos e incluso historias que el mismo abuelo le dio para practicar.

Naruto se subió a su cuarto sacándose la chaqueta de la escuela abriendo con rapidez el baño privado de su recamara obteniendo como un grito avergonzado de la chica en solo ropa interior, una pequeña hilera de sangre salía de las fosas nasales del rubio cubriéndose los ojos con las palmas de sus manos por ver a casi desnuda a Hinata enfrente suyo ¿Qué demonios estaba sucediendo? esa pregunta se hacia Naruto en ese momento.

—¡¿Hy-Hyuuga que demonios haces con esa ropa puesta?!—Pregunto ruborizado cubriendo por accidente los pechos de ella con sus grandes manos, abriendo ligeramente sus manos por el acto que hizo, ella casi se desmayaba—¡_Ero-sennin_!—Grito eufórico en su mente.

—Na-naruto-sama—Tartamudeo dirigiendo su mirada blanquecina en un rincón del baño—Y-yo, quiero complacerlo—Menciono volteándolo a ver ruborizada apretando la mano pegada en su atributo.

—¿Co-complacerme?—Cuestiono apretando sus ojos azules, Hinata asintió agachándose un poco al piso abrazando la cintura del muchacho que de repente nuevamente abrió sus ojos—N-no digas tonterías, n-no deberías llamarme Na-naruto-sama sólo soy un patético chico.

Hinata sonrió suavemente.

—Na-naruto-sama—Murmuro sonriendo, ruborizada también repartiendo besos en la cintura de él, Naruto sintió un rayo recorrerse en su cuerpo una nueva sensación en momentos así nunca le había sucedido, poco a poco, el pantalón escolar quedo abultado del miembro amigo del muchacho—¿Qué es e-eso Naruto-sama?—Pregunto inocente tocando con la yema de sus dedos la zona abultada escuchando gemidos del rubio en el baño.

Naruto sonrió.

—¿Eso? a-acaso no sabes—Menciono en un susurro fascinado en las caricias que ella le proporcionaba.

—N-no.

Urgentemente le tendría que dar clases sobre sexualidad.

—Eso mi querida Hyuuga es mi amigo que los hombres tenemos para darles hijos o placeres a las mujeres—Dijo acariciando los cabellos oscuros azulados de ella con delicadeza, ella abrió sus labios emocionada.

—Na-naruto-sama, ¿Cómo se hace los bebes?.

Osea, ella le daba los mejores minutos de la vida experimentando nuevas oportunidades y realmente no sabía como se hacían los bebes.

—¿No sabes verdad?.

—No.

En la pequeña rejilla que se veía todo en el baño se encontraba un abuelo satisfecho con una cámara de vídeo en las manos grabando el buen suceso que marcaría vidas futuras.

Naruto lanzo otro gemido, Hinata le quitaba su pantalón escolar de manera torpe pero dando pequeñas caricias en el camino. El rubio puso sus manos atrás de la cabeza de ella al sentir la boca de la chica en su miembro siendo consumido en una nueva sensación.

—Hi-hinata—Entre gemidos dijo el nombre de la chica sorprendiéndola. Continuo más emocionada ahora colocando el miembro del chico entre sus atributos para darle con fuerza algo parecido a una penetración pero desde luego lamiendo la punta inicial del miembro. El rubio seguía gimiendo lleno de placer enredando sus dedos en los cabellos finos de la chica, paro a Hinata de seguir con la falsa penetración mirándola con deseo—Bu-buen trabajo, Hinata-chan—La levanto lo suficiente para pegar su abultado amigo en el muslo de la Hyuuga lamiendo el lóbulo de la oreja susurrando esas palabras con tono seductor.

Jiraiya completamente desmayado en el suelo agonizando de felicidad.

—¡Naruto-sama!—Gimió de placer, el Uzumaki lentamente acerco sus dedos sigilosos en los muslos de ella comenzando a acariciar con lentitud. Y así fue, lentamente sus labios se unieron en un confortador beso de amantes.

**OoOoOoOoOoOo**

Una pelirroja frenética arrastrando con motivo alguno al pobre de su esposo por todo el aeropuerto dañando la paciencia de las demás personas que comenzaban a perseguir el matrimonio por los tropiezos accidentados que demostró Kushina Uzumaki al correr como loca para recoger sus maletas y regresarse a su casa por un presentimiento que noche tras noche no le permitió dormir a gusto como a ella le gusta a lado de su esposo tranquilo, Minato mareado por la fuerza que forzaba Kushina al sujetarlo del cuello de la camisa blanca elegante.

—Ku-kushina me estas ahorcando—Sonó la voz ahogada del rubio mayor lanzando varios quejidos adoloridos haciendo que la pelirroja lo soltara de golpe duro contra el suelo.

—¡Lo siento Minato!—Se disculpo riendo nerviosa—Pero el deber de una madre es hacerle bullying a su hijo osea llegando se sorpresa a la casa para ver que cosas malas esta haciendo con el pervertido de su abuelo—Musito sonriendo orgullosa cruzando de ante mano sus brazos viendo la cara de Minato intentando pensar en los vocablos que soltó.

—_¿Ese es el deber de una madre?_—Se pregunto sonriendo sabiendo que no era cierto pero cada madre en el mundo su manera de ser era distinta en como educar, amar y respetar a sus respectivos hijos cuando en un futuro se tengan que ir para formar una nueva familia—Es cierto no podemos confiar eternamente en Jiraiya-sama puede dar consejos a nuestro pequeño pero, Naruto ya es un adolescente puede tomar decisiones pero con el consentimiento de nosotros—Opinó sonriendo viendo la cara sonrojada de Kushina, cada vez que el decía algo así enamoraba más y más a su esposa.

Kushina entreabrió sus labios intentando formar palabras para contradecir a su esposo, por que nada en el mundo le desagradaba más que le ganara en una pelea pero su esposo tenía razón su retoño crecía cada año, cada día, cada mes y ellos no se daban cuenta debido al trabajo que ellos mantenían para darle las mejores condiciones de vida al Uzumaki menor.

—Esta bien, volvamos a casa quiero tomar un baño caliente—Dio un suspiro tomando la mano de su esposo—Espero que la casa no este inundada o quemada—Propuso riendo entrecerrando sus ojos azules violetas.

—Nada de eso—Pararon de caminar el apretando el agarre de manos volteando a ver a la pelirroja detenidamente.

—¿Eh?—Formó una pregunta arqueando una ceja de improvisto sintiendo los labios cálidos de Minato en los suyos dando un pequeño beso apasionado pero manteniendo la ternura en el—Mi-mi-mi-mi—Tartamudeo ruborizada de pies a cabeza con sus labios temblorosos y el claramente sonriendo.

—¿Nos vamos?

Ella asintió tocando levemente sus labios. Esa calidez y esa manera de besar tan Minato Namikase.

**Mis dos fuentes de vida, mi querido Minato y mi retoño tonto Naruto.**

...

El equipo Konoha esperaban a su ansioso mejor jugador en la cancha de entrenamiento que la preparatoria contaba para partidos amistosos, Shikamaru veía su reloj cada cinco minutos haciendo un chasqueo de lengua por el retraso del muchacho, Kiba acariciaba a su gran perro Akamaru lanzando un suspiro desesperado, Shino proclamaba una sonrisa debajo de su tapabocas al ver un hormiguero cercas de ellos, Sai dibujaba algo para ocupar el tiempo inspirándose en el rubio brillante (Dibujando la polla pequeña que pensaba que portaba el Uzumaki), Chouji consumiendo hasta la última papa de su bolsa de frituras abajo de un techo para que la luz del sol no le molestara.

—Chicos tenemos malas noticias—Comento el entrenador Gai-sensei con voz seria mirando a los chicos que los volteaba a ver serios—Lamentablemente sus otros compañeros no estarán aquí al parecer tienen miedo de enfrentarse al equipo Suna.

—¿Esos miedosos que dijeron que?—Cuestiono molesto el castaño al igual el perro que empezó a ladrar. El profesor checo en su libreta personal la cual tenía anotados a todos los integrantes del equipo masculino.

—Es aceptable, los rumores que dijimos hace unas horas atrás les debió ocasionar miedo—Menciono Shikamaru despejando su vista en el reloj—Sólo falta algunos integrantes antes de mañana en la noche o quedaremos descalificamos en el torneo.

El maestro asintió pensando en posibilidades.

—¿Pero como lograremos algo así?—Interrogo Chouji asustado.

—Tendremos que avisar que no entraremos al torneo—Dijo decepcionado Shino ajustando correctamente el angulo de sus lentes negros.

Shikamaru cerro sus ojos.

—Hay una posibilidad—Proclamo el azabache levantándose del suelo asustando un poco a sus compañeros y intrigando al entrenador—Gai-sensei, usted tiene un alumno ¿No es así? un año mayor que todos nosotros pero con una increíble destreza en golpes y patadas que al parecer entrara al torneo de artes marciales.

Gai sonrió satisfecho.

—Si.

—Y otra alumna, podemos disfrazarla por el momento como hombre. No cabe duda que los de Suna tienen rumores de miedo pero si demostramos nosotros que somos capaces de enfrentar a preparatorias superiores, Konoha tendrá un mejor prestigio. ¡La era del miedo acabo!

...

—Señorita, ¿Realmente entrara a la primera fase del torneo de artes marciales?—Uno de los organizadores hablo preguntando con gentileza a una muchacha sencillamente hermosa de cuatro coletas y ojos aguamarinos que asentía con seriedad—¡De acuerdo, bienvenida solamente debe ir a la dirección de Konoha para que usted pueda hablar con la directora Tsunade Senju y poder inscribirse!

La muchacha comprendió retirándose de la oficina del organizador con su papelería en las manos pasando un poco de desorientación por el agotador viaje desde países hasta llegar a la ciudad memorable.

Su hermano mayor la esperaba en la puerta con los brazos cruzando colocando un pie en la pared—Temari, ¿Qué te dijeron?—Pregunto serio mirándola. Ella sólo alzo sus hombros en señal de desagrado. El castaño soltó una sonrisa y una carcajada.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

—Na-naruto-sama.

Volviendo a la escena de aquellos amantes que gracias a las enseñanzas del poderoso Jiraiya le dio a la azabache disfrutaban ese suceso ambos aclamando nuevas sensaciones en sus cuerpos uniendo sus dedos para mirarse profundamente.

**Okey, no que en que momento esto llego hasta aquí pero no puedo parar de besarle con intensidad. Mis sentimientos no pudieron haber cambiado ¡Estoy completamente seguro que me gusta Sakura-chan! ¿Pero? ¿Por qué estoy haciendo esto con esa chica que cayó directamente en el jardín de mi casa? ¡¿Acaso, estoy haciendo eso, esas personas que hacen sexo con animales?! Ella no es totalmente animal pero con rasgos.**

Poco a poco el iba bajando repartiendo besos en el inicio de los pechos de la chica aún cubiertos con aquella prenda negra que Jiraiya le regalo en ese mismo día. Ella apretaba su mandíbula para no gritar con fuerza lo que aquel chico le hacía sentir. Ese sentir en su pecho, su corazón se volvía loco con cada acaricia y ella lo disfrutaba hasta lo máximo. Bajo su mirada azulina en los firmes pechos de la Hyuuga buscando la parte donde quitas la prenda para desabrochar y volver con su actividad la cual es sentir esa piel tan suave. Siguió con su distinguida tarea suavizando con los beso la piel provocando gemidos interminables, ella sonreía por las cosquillas de los besos en su vientre.

—_''¿Qué estoy haciendo?''_—Se pregunto cayendo en cuenta de sus acciones que gracias a sus hormonas le pudieron controlar abriendo enormemente sus ojos azules mirando como la Hyuuga respiraba con rapidez y con sus manos recargados en los labios íntimos cubiertos de una sustancia pegadiza y blanca—Hi-hinata—Murmuro apenado oliendo la sustancia pasando un poco en sus labios saboreando la textura, demasiado dulce para su paladar pero no podía quejarse era un manjar de dioses.

Hinata acostada completamente en la cama con sus pechos totalmente libres con su respiración más subida hacía una confortadora escena para el rubio encima de ella. Apenado por lo que estaba haciendo quiso retirarse pero el dolor agonizante de su parte le empezaba a pedir a gritos que lo hiciera. Lentamente quito la prenda última con delicadeza dejándola en los tobillos abriendo las piernas de ella con cuidado sólo rozando los sexos ella por el otro lado mordió con fuerza el hombro encajando sus colmillos.

—¿El pervertido de hizo algo así cuando no estaba?—Pregunto ruborizado mirándola con más deseo de lo normal a la chica que negaba con la cabeza.

—Ji-jiraiya-sama me enseño a base de vídeos, revistas—Respondió alzando su cabeza atrás por el atrevimiento de este finalmente uniendo ambos sexos con cuidado. Él la beso para afrontar el dolor que ambos sentían **Su primera vez **pensaron ambos bueno más el otro pero ella sólo lo pensó de varios vídeos de como las chicas perdían algo llamado virginidad pero no creía que el dolor era tan intenso.

—¡Hinata!—Grito con gravedad moviéndose un poco más para ejercer placer para ambos besando nuevamente los labios, la chica movió sus caderas de acuerdo al movimiento que este proporcionaba.

Mientras tanto... Jiraiya no podía creer lo que sus ojos les daba a recibir. A las afueras de la casa un taxi se estacionaba bajando a dos pasajeros que alegres le dieron buena propina y agradecieron al señor por llevarlos a su casa. Alargando la mano en el aire despidiéndose del taxista rieron ambos para adentrarse a la casa pero sin antes revisar si la puerta estaba cerrada para utilizar la llave.

—¡Ah, na-naruto-sama!

El grito recorrió afuera, la pelirroja se alarmo tumbando la puerta de una patada para de nuevo agarrar a su esposo por el cuello escalando las escaleras con miedo para abrir la puerta de la habitación de donde se había escuchando el grito un poco raro.

—¿Naruto, estas bien?—Pregunto en un grito abriendo de improvisto la puerta sus ojos se abrieron con fuerza y se ruborizaron viendo primero a un Jiraiya grabando casi desmayado, un Minato entrando y cayendo al suelo inconsciente por lo que vio. Naruto se alarmo pero no pudo detenerse echando la semilla en el vientre de esta—¡Por todo el ramen del mundo! ¿Qué mierda esta sucediendo aquí?—Interrogo ruborizada destrozando la cámara del abuelo con un puñetazo viendo a la chica agitada.

* * *

><p><strong>Continuara<strong>

* * *

><p><span><strong>Próximo capítulo: <strong>**Konoha vs Suna, el partido que decidirá el torneo.**

_Bueno no prometí la mayoría que tendría este capítulo :v muy apenas escribí este lemmon / soy muy penosa para escribir eso, el hentai es malo, 7uu7, prometí que Sakura participaría más, más protagonismo para ella y no solo nombrarla pero ella igualmente será importante para esta historia tan rara. Cuando Sasuke llegue al mundo humano se encontrara con ella, pero la historia no dejara de ser _**Naruhina.**

**Y el torneo de artes marciales será el capítulo... ¿en cual vamos? ._. o sí el siete xDD, bueno el ocho será ese partido, debido a problemas familiares y que próximamente tendré firma de calificaciones y exámenes finales bimestrales el tiempo no me deja escribir. Además de tener que moverme :33 en unos meses más ¡Estaré en la preparatoria, chanchannn!**

**Tengo planeado que esta historia contara con 26 capítulos. Oh y quizá aparezca Boruto-chan y Himawari-chan u al igual que los demás con enemigos finales que conocemos en el kokoro.**

**_Próximo_**_** capítulo: Spoiler -Neji llega al mundo humano y ayuda al equipo Konoha con el partido con Sasuke- Pero serán misteriosos chicos :vharán trolleadas increíbles.**_

Buenas tardes a todos ustedes.

Un fuerte abrazo y beso en la pierna izquierda.

**[Usagi-chan, Conejo-ninja, -DiazGuiselle]**


	8. Konoha vs Suna

**Autora: **—Conejo-ninja, Usagi-chan.

**Advertencia: Puede contener lenguaje fuerte, +18 escenas.**

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

**[Naruto-sama ]**

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

_**Los personajes de [Naruto] no me pertenecen si no al maestro Masashi Kishimoto.**_

_**Gracias.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Konoha vs Suna.<strong>

**[Primera parte]**

* * *

><p>Las llamas del infierno se encontraban alrededor de la habitación del muchacho que experimento resultados sexuales con una chica un poco desconocida, la madre cubierta con una aura maléfica tronando cada parte de sus huesos agarrando por el cuello al abuelo Jiraiya haciendo que este temblara del miedo puro que provocaba la pelirroja cuando se enojaba al extremo. El rubio cubría sus partes intimas al igual que la azabache que se escondía entre las sabanas además de que Minato inconsciente estaba en el suelo con la escena que presencio unos cuantos segundos para caer rendido al suelo frío—Naruto, cariño—Murmuro enojada sin despejar esa aura alrededor suyo mirando de mala fe a su hijo único que asentía con la cabeza mientras se tapaba más con las sabanas—Te dejo por casi una semana, te deje mi confianza envuelta hasta con moño y lo último que espere es encontrarse teniendo relaciones sexuales con una chica que no tengo idea de quien es... ¿Quieres morir a corta edad, verdad?—Cuestiono sonriendo maléfica alzando su puño con venas sobresalientes. La Hyuuga poco a poco se bajo de la cama sin ser vista por la pelirroja ardiendo por la furia mostrada en su interior, se coloco atrás de la espalda de la Uzumaki para abrazarla fuertemente enterrando su frente ruborizada en la espalda de esta.<p>

—Por favor... No fue cu-culpa de Naruto-sama... Fue la mía—Se disculpo murmurando con pequeñas gotas saladas cubriendo sus ojos apunto de sacar lágrimas escuchando como la pelirroja daba la vuelta enfrentándola cara en cara, la delicada mano de Kushina se poso en su barbilla, ojos azules contra perlados se enfrentaban a un duelo nada malo.

Kushina la evaluó con la mirada en todos los aspectos llamando la atención las extremidades salientes de su cuerpo (Cola y orejas) sonrió de medio lado ahora colocando sus manos en su cintura volteando sólo su cabeza hacia atrás viendo como Naruto se vestía la pijama—La chica me agrada, está vez te perdonare pero lavaras la ropa en un mes al igual que los platos—Escucho un a como respuesta del retoño menor, agregó un golpe a parte con su mirada, volteó a ver los ojos llamativos que esta portaba—Dime, ¿Cómo te llamas?—Pregunto acariciando la melena azul de la Hyuuga que se ruborizaba un poco por el acto.

—Hinata Hyuuga—Respondió alzando su cabeza mirando aquellos ojos azules característicos de la mujer que sonreía. Sintió la calidez de la mano de la mujer en la suya llevándola a la planta baja para comenzar una platica. Balbuceo un poco para saber la forma de preguntarle como se llamaba pero adopto que la señora sabía su próxima pregunta.

—Soy la madre de Naruto, Kushina Uzumaki un gusto conocerte Hinata...—Menciono con una dulce voz al igual que la sonrisa que profano llegando al corazón de la azabache que se sonrojaba por la gratitud. _''Entonces, ¿Es así como una madre demuestra su preocupación?'' _Se preguntaba en sus pensamientos mirando a su alrededor que estaban en la cocina—Principalmente te diré esto—Añadió suspirando largamente sentándose en la primera silla que toco su trasero—Haz tenido relaciones sexuales con mi hijo por lo tanto no sabemos si en un futuro puedes quedar preñada pero lamentablemente tendremos que llevarte con un especialista para que te cuides, es decir, podrás tener una familia con el idiota de mi hijo cuando ustedes dos estén casados como se debe.

—_Yo... ¿casada con Naruto-sama?_—Sonrió de ante mano posando su mano en sus labios recordando el beso que se dio con el rubio llamativo cuando estaban haciendo ''eso'', los ojos violetas de Kushina se calmaron para pararse de la silla caminando un par de pasos para abrazar a la azabache con ternura—Ku-kushina-sama—Murmuro feliz correspondiendo el dulce abrazo oliendo el delicioso aroma que portaba la Uzumaki impregnado en sus ropas ligeras.

—No me llames Kushina-sama—Indico sonriendo dejándola de abrazar pero dejando sus manos en los hombros de la chica que arqueaba una ceja confundida, la pelirroja sonrió con sus ojos brillantes—Dime mamá, siempre soñé con tener una hija pero debido a los genes de Minato nunca podré cumplir mi mayor deseo en la vida ¿Así que, que dices?.

Los tres hombres casi desmayados, uno de ellos inconsciente al momento de entrar a la habitación, Naruto y Jiraiya queriendo recorrer las escaleras para saber que demonios sucedía con las dos mujeres. Minato poco a poco abría sus ojos azules idénticos a los de Naruto, para mirar el techo de color crema colocando una mano en su cabeza saliendo un quejido en sus labios por el golpe dado al momento de caer sorprendido volviendo así los recuerdos de hace unos minutos levantándose rápidamente para mirar a su hijo vestido con ropas normales pensando que fue una pesadilla horrible y que el viaje le dio posibles mareos por regresar con una velocidad por un sentido que sentía su esposa hace unos días al estar en ese restaurante. Jiraiya lloriqueaba por su cámara la cual registro al primer minuto del coito proclamado de los jóvenes hasta que la furia de Kushina Uzumaki rompió ferozmente su cámara.

—Díganme de lo que presencie hace minutos fue un sueño muy tonto—Pidió con nerviosidad mirando a su alrededor dándose cuenta que las sabanas mal acomodadas y por la lloradera eterna que el mayor de la familia daba a gritos—Naruto, tendremos que hablar de hombre a hombre creo que tienes la edad necesaria de comprender algunas cosas si la chica que no se su nombre sale preñada—Menciono dando la vuelta pegándose la frente con la pared mirando ahora a ellos riendo—Nos vemos luego—Se despidió sobando la zona afectada.

Los chicos del equipo de fútbol mostraban una molestia que no podía ser explicada adecuadamente por mentes no muy productivas dirigiéndose a la casa donde aquel rubio vivía no contando que este último se metió en problemas muchos mayores (relaciones sexuales) y que tendría que ir al doctor por exámenes saludables para saber si no contaba con una enfermad que infectaría a la Hyuuga. Shikamaru guió a los muchachos a la casa Namikase-Uzumaki a lo cual encontraron varias incoherencias allí, principalmente los gritos de la mujer principal al igual que los del padre de Naruto con toques de otro desconocido. Compartieron miradas asintieron a sus pensamientos de entrar y ver que sucedía para disculparse con el chico por haber faltado (pensando que tenía problemas familiares).

—¡¿Se encuentras bien?!—Pregunto con tono preocupado abriendo la puerta abierta notando opresivamente a una nueva persona en la familia conteniendo impulsos no gratos por la Uzumaki, Shikamaru con compañeros a su alrededor se miraron unos a los otros tratando de analizar todo. Naruto fue el único que se dio cuenta yendo a paso corto con sus amigos—¿Qu-qué esta sucediendo aquí?—Tartamudeo en su pregunta apuntando a la chica azabache que reía.

Varios segundos después—Am, son cosas familiares—Menciono lo primero que se le ocurrió en su mente pero no obstante sintió las miradas de sus compañeros en la chica, por algo extraño, no quería esas miradas en ella.

—Es linda—Dijo Kiba ruborizado con vergüenza rascándose la mejilla izquierda no apartando su mirada negra profunda—¿Es familiar tuyo, idiota?—Pregunto sonriendo acomodando su ropa deportiva escuchando un gruñido lleno de molestia por parte de él.

—En los libros dice que el incesto es malo, es ilegal—Importuno el momento el grandioso Sai sacando el dichoso libro mencionado abriendo la pagina donde aquellas palabras decía—Oh acaso Naruto es heterosexual—Coloco una mano en su barbilla pensando—Gran descubrimiento, pero tu pene sigue siendo pequeño—Miro al rubio ruborizado tapando esa zona.

—¡Cállate bastardo, mi amigo ya no es pequeño!—Agrego fastidiado, escuchando carcajadas. Su madre paro de discutir para entrar en la conversación de los muchachos agarrando de la mano a Hinata avergonzada—Hablando de bastardos, ¿Ustedes que hacen aquí?.

—Bueno, por que un tarado de apellido Uzumaki dijo que llegaría temprano a la platica de fútbol—Añadió en un susurro casi silencioso mirando que el hombro de la chica tenia una pequeña mariquita, Naruto pensó que la veían a ella—¿Por lo menos sabes de que estamos hablando, Naruto?

—Ash, este chico no comprende—Siguió Kushina golpeando la nuca de su hijo—¡¿No se suponía que tenias entrenamiento hoy?! mañana es el partido con Suna, Jiraiya-sama me explico ayer por teléfono—Varios suspiros en diferentes gargantas.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

—¿Con qué esta es la famosa preparatoria Konoha?—Interrogo serio un muchacho bajando del autobús escolar perteneciente de la preparatoria la cual cursaba en esos momentos, observo la entrada principal la gran puerta blanca con dos vigilantes bastantes flojos que solamente pensaban en irse a dormir profundamente en su cama cómodos viendo televisión y posiblemente comiendo—Ridículo—Murmuro suspirando cruzando sus brazos siguiendo caminando a las indicaciones de su entrenador al igual que sus demás compañeros con mascara mirando a su alrededor sorprendiéndose de lo grande que la preparatoria Konoha tenía.

Las puertas principales se abrieron poco a poco con los dos vigilantes colocados en diferentes posiciones sacando varios radios transmisores para llamar a seguridad si problemas se presenciaba, Tsunade Senju la considerada mejor directora de la facultad salía con su asistente oficial además de contar con su alumna en medicina, Sakura Haruno, para revisar que los estudiantes Suna no tuvieran drogas escondidas en los autobuses ni en las maletas o bolsos que estos trajeran dando miradas de advertencias antes de continuar con lo suyo. Sakura observo con un poco de confianza a los chicos raros solamente que sus rostros no se vieron debido a las mascaras que estaban utilizando, por lo tanto, entrecerró sus ojos color jade un poco confundida ¿Del por qué no mostraban sus rostros?, ¿Acaso tenían deformidades o problemas de cutis? miles de preguntas se formularon en su mente pero tuvo que despejarse al sentir una presencia extraña que le dio escalofríos en todo su cuerpo, es decir, volteo atrás mirando a un pelirrojo de extraños ojos aguamarina con el ceño fruncido completamente tranquilo pero su mirada decía más de su alma.

—Directora Tsunade-sama—Musito el entrenador haciendo reverencia escuchando un ''Hm'' por parte de ella, alzando su mirada continuo caminando detrás de la rubia principal que ordenaba a los vigilantes no despejar ningún ojo de los Suna—El partido que Konoha y Suna tendrán debe ser en completo silencio, sin ninguna presencia de afición—Pidió contemplando que Tsunade paraba de caminar volteando a ver por atrás al hombre que abría sus ojos sorprendido. Los vocablos del hombre retumbaron en los oídos sagrados de la directora, ¿Qué demonios pensaba Suna, no hacer presencia de acto de su partido a todos los alumnos? el entrenador contuvo el aliento sabía algunos rumores confirmados acerca de Tsunade Senju, los cuales... Tenían una fuerza sobrehumana y que no temía utilizar para ayudar a las personas que más ama en su corazón.

—¿Tengo cara de inepta retrasada mental?—Interrogo frunciendo el ceño alzando su mirada almendrada al sujeto que tragaba grueso debido al levantamiento de voz, tanto Shizune y Sakura se interpusieron a lado de la Senju para protegerla de un ataque al igual que los dos vigilantes de comunicaban desde el interior—Si es así, por favor, retírense de la preparatoria—Mascullo con una sonrisa victoriosa proclamada sugiriendo la puerta como una salida. Sus ojos almendrados se cerraron en segundos sintiendo la brisa recorrer por todo su cuerpo, sus alumnas sonrieron debido al comportamiento infantil que en ocasiones daba a mostrar.

—Di-disculpe a Tsunade-sama suele ser así cuando le hablan de esa manera—Bramo Shizune meneando su mano derecha temblorosa en el aire, soltando una pequeña risa nerviosa—Baki-san es un gusto que los chicos hayan aceptado este partido, es muy importante—Correspondió la mujer de cabellos oscuros reverenciando a los jóvenes que cruzaban sus brazos molestos.

—Descuida Shizune-san, he convivido con personas poco fuera de lo normal—Añadió a sus palabras Baki el entrenador escuchando varias carcajadas de sus alumnos reírse.

—Por lo menos, Tsunade-sama sabe cuidar lo que hace—Dijo Sakura levantando un poco el tono de voz al hombre—Y nuestro equipo no esconde sus rostros en mascaras estúpidas.

Una fuerte discusión acabaría con la poca unión entre esas dos preparatorias que solamente un día tenían para enfrentarse en el primer partido del torneo juvenil masculino de la temporada.

...

—¡Konohamaru-chan espera un momento!—Una pequeña niña de tal solo doce años corrió frenética alzando un poco su voz dulce para nombrar a su compañero de clases que observaba la escena de una directora de preparatoria golpeando a la cabeza a un entrenador siendo fotografiado por varios alumnos de Suna, el castaño sonreía impresionado de la poca fuerza que represento la directora casi destruyendo la mitad del terreno ¡Demasiado impactado para poder mencionar al menos un balbuceo reconocible! la pelinaranjada se ruborizo por el castaño evitado la mirada colocando la propia en un rincón diferente.

—Moegi, algún día seré parte de los Konoha—Elevo su puño lo suficiente para lloriquear dramáticamente, provocando una leve risa en la chica menor—Moegi—Llamo casi en tono serio mirando detenidamente los ojos de Moegi—Dime, ¿Quién es tu jugador favorito de los Konoha?—Pregunto ilusionado brillando sus ojos negros uniendo sus manos.

—Am, supongo que Naruto-oniichan es fabuloso cuando patea el balón—Dijo en un murmuro sentándose agarrando una galleta que compro hace unos momentos en la tienda de la secundaria, viendo que su respuesta le agrado bastante a Konohamaru.

Lo que no sabían que una tercera persona observaba a ellos dos, ocultándose detrás de un tronco de un árbol esperando el momento justo para salir. Se dio la vuelta fluyendo a través del viento sus cabellos castaños fluyendo entrecerrando sus ojos—¿Hablan de Uzumaki Naruto?.

Konohamaru sintió una tercera persona demás pero un poco retirado por lo tanto dirigió su mirada negra al tronco de un árbol por lo cual encontró a una chica de cabellos castaños un poco triste, su mirada le reflejaba.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

—**Esa mujer es complicada, Gaara.**

Un demonio, en forma de diferentes animales pero más reconocido por ser un mapache y oso al mismo tiempo le hablaba de manera altanera al chico pelirrojo que bebía un jugo de plátano. Paro de beber cerrando sus ojos aguamarinas concentrándose en su mente y comunicarse con él.

—Mapache déjame por lo menos tomar algo, el viaje fue agotador después la criticas.

—**Sígueme hablando así y no dudo en matarte.**

—Como digas.

Contradiciendo al mapache demonio fue la causa de su estrés diario.

—**Recuerda, nuestro propósito es encontrar al contenedor del zorro que más desprecio en esta vida.**

En el rostro de Gaara se formo una sonrisa, sediento de sangre. El mapache sonrió de medio lado por que su mayor deseo pronto se cumpliría lo cual es encontrar al zorro de las nueve colas y a su contenedor para obtener su poder.

—Shukaku, ¿Cuántos demonios son exactamente?

—**Nueve, soy el primero y el último es el zorro que tanto busco para la revancha.**

En la mente del pelirrojo solamente existía la venganza, y la sangre que pronto tendría en el partido de fútbol.

—¿Por qué, dijiste que sentiste una vez aquí la existencia del zorro en esta ciudad?

—**Anteriormente, nuestro creador solamente quería al Kyubi por lo tanto varios de nosotros odiamos a muerte al susodicho.**

—Con que ya tenía un favorito.

—**Correctamente, ese zorro se ha creído el más poderoso pero ahora le demostrare que soy mejor que él.**

...

A la mitad del parque, mágicamente aparecieron Neji y Sasuke con sus espadas en las manos activando su línea sagrada ancestral para revisar si no había enemigos próximos a atacar pero contemplando de nadie con un poder llamado Chackra desactivaron desde luego el Byakugan y Sharingan. Los dos muchachos caminaron sin demostrar curiosidad, rectos, es decir sin demostrar que eran forasteros (considerando que Sasuke ya vivía hace poco en Konoha) poco a poco se fueron a las calles principales siendo la atención del publico femenino escuchando desde luego los gritos de las chicas pidiendo una foto pero ellos negaron, Neji se asombro por las cámaras pensando que eran instrumentos para aniquilar.

Tenten salía de un establecimiento de ropa lo cual necesitaba (ropa femenina para artes marciales) con una sonrisa creciente en sus facciones con varias bolsas en sus manos—¡Mañana la gran competencia!—Se musito con alegría—Debo practicar un poco antes de mañana, no quiero defraudar a mi equipo.

En el trayecto del camino, el castaño y azabache se separaron para tomar distintas rutas y localizar más fácil a la Hyuuga. Neji Hyuuga el máximo genio de los Hyuugas no tenía ni la más mínima idea de donde pisar, no conocía absolutamente nada de Konoha.

—¡Ah!—Escucho un grito atrás de su amplia espalda revisando que era, una chica en el suelo con sus cosas recién compradas repartidas en el sucio suelo—¡Oye ten un poco de consideración y ayúdame con mis cosas, idiota!

No era la gran cosa la chica pero si realmente era bella, sus dos chongos perfectamente peinados, sus ojos y cabellos cafés con un ligero rubor en sus facciones—De acuerdo—Sólo dijo agachándose lo suficiente para recoger los materiales sin dar mirada alguna a la chica que claramente molesta estaba. Al terminar de guardar las cosas en sus bolsas correspondientes se levantaron del suelo ahora si mirándose a los ojos.

_''Sasuke-kun, ¿Podemos ir al parque?, Sasuke-kun ¿Cómo puedes aguantar las estupideces de Naruto?, Sasuke-kun te amo''._

Estúpida Haruno con sus palabras crecientes que justamente te llegaron a lo más profundo de tu alma, ¿No es así? al cual negaste cualquier tipo de sentimiento que dañaría tu primer objetivo _Matar a tu hermano mayor _tu dulce venganza te cejo lo suficiente para romper esos queridos lazos que siempre soñaste lograr pero debido a un accidente debiste irte sin despedirte de los seres queridos de tu corazón pero elegiste un camino el cual no era y ahora mismo te arrepientes por estar con la serpiente que cuenta hasta los segundos para apoderarse de tu cuerpo.

_—¡Itachi-niisan, buenos días!—Su voz infante te recordó aquellos días de tranquilidad, la sonrisa brillante de tu hermano imaginándote un héroe perfecto con su damisela pero jamás conociste._

_—Sasuke, buenos días—Te saludo como siempre tu hermano saludándote desde la sala observando que el estaba hablando con tu madre y padre en manera que tu no te enteraras._

—_Sasuke, ¿Qué quieres desayunar?_—_Tu madre te hablo sonriente colocando su suave mano en tu melena oscura, amas esa dulzura de ella. Tu alzaste tus hombros no se te ocurría nada en tu cabeza que alimentos querías ingerir el día de hoy. Antes de unas horas de la muerte de tu padre y madre y la familia Uchiha que solamente quedan varios sobrevivientes _**Tu y tu hermano mayor ¡Los únicos!**

Sakura Haruno caminaba después de una disputa entre la directora de Konoha con el entrenador de Suna, lo gracioso fue de la postura que tomo la rubia al decidir que los chicos de la preparatoria contraria no se pusieran las dichosas mascaras debido a las reglas establecidas de la facultad Konoha. Una amplia sonrisa de cubrió en sus facciones al tener hambre por las proteínas no ingeridas en la mañana por tanto papeleo con el torneo juvenil. Con su mirada jade localizo un restaurante para turistas, ''comida italiana'', pero tenía hambre cualquier cosa comestible iba a hacer bueno para su estomago después de una mañana super agotadora para su cuerpo y mente para analizar estrategias geniales para que el equipo Konoha lograra avanzar a otra ronda y llegar a las finales juveniles.

—¿Si Tsunade-sama sabe alguna pequeña pista del por que Suna usa esas mascara, por qué no dice nada?—Varias preguntas construyeron un camino en mi mente las cuales quería analizar pero debido al hambre que presenciaba por no desayunar nada nutritivo y estar casi todo el día en la oficina de mi maestra con tanto papeleo que ayude con Shizune-san, mis ojos jade localizaron un restaurante pequeño de comida italiana por lo menos algo en mi estomago era suficiente para aguantar y irme a casa para servirme lo que mi madre diariamente prepara con ansias. Pero, un chico de cabellos oscuros y igualmente ojos me distrajeron a la dirección del restaurante, mi corazón latía desesperado y mis ojos se dilataron. Pensé que jamás lo volvería a ver o solamente era un espejismo por el día tan pesado... ¡Pero ahí estaba enfrente de mi observándome de pies a cabeza! ¿Enserio es él, o mi mente me hacia una broma pesada y de mal gusto?—¡¿Sa-sasuke-kun?!—Nuevamente mi espantosa voz cuando el siempre me veía detenidamente, escuche una pequeña risa y ver esa sonrisa tan encantadora me volvería loca de nuevo, quiero abrazarlo, quiero mostrarle que he cambiado pero los recuerdos que vivimos antes de su partida provocan un ruido infernal en mi cabeza—Sasuke...kun—Mi voz chillona desapareció, sentía esa brisa cada vez que la puesta de sol aparecía cotidianamente agache mi cabeza apretando levemente mis puños.

—Sakura—Menciono con voz melancólica viéndome detenidamente como si fuera la primera chica que vio en toda su vida, note algo distinto en el... ¿Perfume? no, ¿Nuevo peinado? no, pero aquí no se acaba... necesito respuestas por parte de él—¿Tanto tiempo verdad?—Pregunto guardando sus manos en los bolsos del pantalón. Asentí claramente mordiéndome el labio inferior.

—No te hagas el incompetente, escupe la sopa Sasuke-kun—Mi respuesta fue inesperada por parte de ambos, pero mi alma requería decirla para poner punto final a tantas dudas que tantos años añore saber, el chico de mi corazón alzo sus hombros como diciendo ''¿De que hablas Sakura? soy un buen hombre, me fui por negocios de mis padres'' ¡No soy una estúpida!—¿O quieres que yo sea quien diga?—Interrogue gritando atrayendo totalmente la atención de las demás personas que se detenían para mirar que sucedía.

—¿De que hablas?—Pequeño sudor transcurría en su frente, ¿Está sudando? El tiempo esta de lo más hermoso a una temperatura normal pero con brisa fría o... ¿Esta nervioso de su respuesta? ¡Demonios!.

—Tsunade-sama me ha platicado, tu familia murió por ordenes dadas a tu hermano mayor y por eso mismo te has ido con el ex-compañero de mi maestra, Orochimaru apodado ''serpiente'' que te prometió poder.

La cara de asombro que demostró segundos después de escupirte ese pequeño fragmento de todo lo que mi maestra me contó. Entonces era verdad, el jamás haría esa cara ni no fuera verdad.

—Esto no te incumbe, Sakura—Me advirtió con molestia ahora frunciendo el ceño, mordí otra vez mi labio nerviosa—Mis asuntos los tengo que resolver yo, ¿Okey? tu solo fuiste una molestia.

—Tus asuntos son importantes para mi Sasuke-kun, y para Naruto igualmente ¡El fue tu primer mejor amigo en tu vida, no seas idiota! Decidiste irte al lado oscuro y sacrificar momentos hermosos.

—**o**—**o**—**o**—**o**—

**Mi cabeza me da miles de vueltas en cada minuto que estoy en frente encarando conversación con el chico que se ha ganado mi corazón obviamente debido al gran tiempo que hemos pasado desde el jardín de niños en conjunto con Naruto pero cuando me entere por medios de mi mejor amiga que el se iba a ir por estudios extranjeros quise averiguar más profundo pero nunca supe la verdad detrás de esa mirada oscura ni de palabras que extraños me decían acerca de él.**

—_Sasuke-kun, ¿Es cierto que te iras lejos?_—Fue la pregunta que le hice aquel día arriba de la azotea de la primaria en sexto grado antes de salir y entrar a la secundaria que con decisión los tres prometimos entrar a la misma escuela, Sasuke me negó con la cabeza pero sin despejar su mirada en el cielo azul sosteniendo una caja de jugo en su mano derecha. Recuerdo que estaba completamente nerviosa era de las pocas veces que me quedaba sola con él, me maquille para lucir un poco atractiva para sus ojos pero no recibí ningún halago—_Pronto van a timbrar, iré a la cafetería a comprar lo indispensable tengo ensayo con la banda escolar ¿Quieres algo de allá?_—Pregunte de nuevo con una sonrisa adornando en mis labios, él suavemente asintió subiendo el envase queriendo decir otro jugo del mismo sabor.

En medio de los pasillos me encontré a una pelirroja lo cual rápidamente pensé en la prima lejana de Naruto por parte de la madre, lo curioso de la familia de mi rubio amigo es que los Uzumaki la mayor parte tienen el cabello rojo intenso, le salude con amabilidad y ella me rechazo como siempre cuando voy de visita con él a jugar videojuegos en compañía de los demás o estudios en equipos, mis ojos jade distinguieron que el trayecto de ella era la azotea quizá para buscar a su primo por que siempre estaba con Sasuke-kun pero ahora Naruto no estaba a su lado si no siendo regañado por Kakashi-sensei.

Kakashi-sensei desapareció meses después de la partida de Sasuke-kun...

—**o**—**o**—**o**—**o**—

—Entonces—Murmuro confundido Kiba rascándose su cabello castaño mirando a la chica azabache sonriente ante la situación complicada que ella ni el rubio entendían del todo—Ella es tu prima por parte de tu padre, no lo puedo creer—Añadió cruzando sus brazos siguiendo con la mirada negra a la chica que reía inocentemente para servir un poco de té a los invitados saludando por supuesto a los demás con una cálida sonrisa para celebrar el momento más especial de la época adorada.

—Kiba-kun—Menciono Minato colocando una mano en los hombros del chico—Lo que sucede es que Hinata-chan necesita de un lugar temporal esta teniendo complicaciones en casa y quiere estudiar en la facultad de Konoha, quiere conseguir un diferente camino.

Todos suspiraron no creyendo todavía de los sermones que agregaban los dos mayores con Jiraiya-sama que en segundos reía por las estupideces. Shikamaru se levanto de la silla para dirigirse al baño de la planta baja que Kushina indicaba.

—Hinata Hyuuga un hermoso nombre, ¿Ustedes que opinan?—Pregunto curioso Chouji poniendo su barbilla en la palma de la mano, su nariz capto el delicioso aroma de las galletas recién horneadas de la pelirroja—Kushina-san ¿me puede dar una galleta? se ven deliciosas—La pelirroja amablemente asintió dejando la bandeja en la mesa.

—¿Y por qué tiene orejas y cola la muchacha?—Interrogo Sai bebiendo del té, sus compañeros la miraron detenidamente para saber la respuesta ante sus dudas más complicadas de su cabeza. Los cuatros integrantes de la familia compartieron miradas.

—Son falsas—Respondió nerviosa Kushina golpeando ligeramente el hombro de la chica—Bu-bueno, Naruto debes ir al entrenamiento para que entrenes lo suficiente para que les ganes a los de Suna mascaras locas, ¡Tienes el apoyo de tu madre la más Kawaii del mundo!.

—Mamá no deberías ver tanto anime, eso afecta mucho—Agregó riendo levemente.

—Mira quien lo dice, el que se pasa viendo Hentai Yaoi—Dijo Sai alzando un dedo en el aire, siendo fulminado por la mirada asesina del chico.

* * *

><p><strong>Continuara<strong>

* * *

><p>Disculpen por la demora, pero debido a problemas recientes en la secundaria me he quedado corta de tiempo para seguir escribiendo por lo tanto quise añadir más contexto a la historia así que un lamento mucho a todos ustedes que siguen la historia desde un inicio :DD además estoy platicando con varias compañeras que posiblemente me acompañaran en la preparatoria (*uuu*) Eso si es muy kawaii. <strong>¿Qué pasara entre Sasuke y Sakura? <strong>Y **¿Quién será la chica misteriosa que Konohamaru encontró atrás del árbol? **hagan sus apuestas hardocores.

Escribir capítulos ''largos'' me lleva un día y medio xDD pero por falta de tiempo no puedo escribir y imaginarme cosas. Varias dudas he dejado plenamente en este capítulo. _**Dejen sus opiniones en los comentarios quiero saber cuales son sus opiniones acerca de estas cosas.**_

**[Usagi-chan]**


	9. Konoha vs Suna, 2P

**Autora: **—Conejo-ninja, Usagi-chan.

**Advertencia: _Puede contener lenguaje no apto para menores, +18 años escenas._**

Gracias a todas las personas que han dejado un granito (comentarios animadores) acerca de está historia, me da alegría ver esos comentarios que te animan enseguida y más por que he tenido situaciones complicadas que me deprimen en segundos ni siquiera mis amigas pueden subir mi animo necesito escuchar siempre música y conversar con otras personas. De hecho yo y mi grupo de amigos parecemos de anime (literalmente) siempre andamos de aquí para allá hasta hay Yaoi explicito en uno de ellos. Y el Yuri no se me olvida.

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

**[Naruto-sama]**

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

* * *

><p><strong>Konoha vs Suna<strong>

**[Segunda parte]**

* * *

><p>— Demonios, se me hace tarde para la practica de la noche con mi maestro —Chilló desesperada la castaña aventando las cosas que compro minutos antes de toparse con el chico extraño que ahora estaba sentado en la planta baja del departamento de la muchacha de nombre Tenten quien con sus máximos esfuerzos y esa luz llamada esperanza no llegaría tarde o estaba perdida para mañana, necesitaba esforzarse todo el tiempo para lograr metas que ella siempre se proponía cuando su alma le pedía a gritos que lo hiciera pero sin dañar su feminidad. Neji miraba las manecillas del reloj apuntando exactamente las cinco de la tarde, no estaba apurado al contrario, recaudaría información valiosa de los humanos para enviarlos en reportes con su supremo rey —¡Mierda, el entrenamiento debió ser a las cuatro! —Escucho la impotente voz de la castaña explotar, bajando rápidamente las escaleras lanzando una blusa a la cara del chico que se quedo aturdido poco a poco se la quito para dejarla en el sofá mirando un poco confundido a la chica ruborizada pero con sus puños levemente apretados.<p>

— ¿Entrenamiento? —Pregunto curioso levantándose de improvisto del sofá dando un claro suspiro agotador haciendo para atrás sus cabellos castaños, ella asintió veloz pero igualmente enojada, debido al tiempo de compras y encontrarse al chico en medio de la calle además de provocar que las cosas cayeran al suelo, recogerlas y ir al departamento nuevamente tomo una gran parte del tiempo dorado —¿Qué tipo de entrenamiento realizas, chica? —Sus ojos perlados brillaron normalmente por la poca iluminación de la sala. Se quedo pensando varios segundos, repasando su mirada café en las fotografías.

— Realmente he experimentado con diferentes entrenamientos, boxeo, artes marciales, cualquier tipo pero no tengo algo así fijo —Respondió sollozando sentándose en el suelo abrazándose a si misma, el se limito a observarla — Cuando mi papá falleció caí en una soledad, mi madre fue quien me dio un poco de luz y me llevo a varios lugares del mundo para que dejara de pensar en aquello pero sencillamente mi madre sufría peor que yo —Abrió sus ojos perlados por algo parecido que quizá le haya pasado en su vida, ¿Qué significado tiene un papá? y lo peor aún ¿Por qué el no tenía recuerdos del suyo? comprendía el dolor que presenciaba la chica que sollozaba abrazándose en el suelo, por una extraña razón quería abrazarla y decirle **-Todo va a estar mejor- **pero no era verdad.

— Es un poco tarde que vayas al entrenamiento, pero, yo mismo te puedo enseñar de mi especialidad en un momento puede serte útil — Menciono el Hyuuga sonriendo de medio lado, Tenten se levanto alegre — Mi especialidad es complicado para que seres como tu pueda entender — Agregó alzando sus hombros dando un ligero ah en los labios de ella ¿A qué se refería seres como ella? ¡¿Se estaba burlando de ella?! no lo iba a permitir por nada del mundo, la castaña frunció el ceño con una sonrisa en sus labios golpeando el hombro del Hyuuga sacando una risa en ella.

— Así que eres un chico engreído, Hyuuga —Rió pocos segundos para adaptar un rubor en sus mejillas, estar con él y sin conocerlo adecuadamente le hacía sentir de maravilla — Vayamos a entrenar, hay un gimnasio cerca — Agarro la palma de la mano del ''casi'' desconocido de sus ojos para retirarse del departamento en instantes para que pudieran entrenar debidamente en un lugar un poco más grande con mejores instalaciones para practicar pocas horas y continuar conversando para conocerse mejor y conllevar una amistad.

Caminaron tres cuadras exactamente pasando por varios turistas que tomaban fotos del esplendido lugar, ansiosos por conocer hasta el rincón más oscuro de Konoha. Rieron levemente por las caras de los desconocidos para estar frente en frente del establecimiento hablado en minutos antes, la castaña se emociono lo suficiente para sacar una sonrisa fascinante hipnotizando levemente al Hyuuga que quedo segundos en mirarla y encarar su mirada perlada en otro lugar sin darse cuenta ambos que seguían unidos de manos después de salir del departamento. Entraron de acuerdo a sus pasos, varios hombres en la entrada realizando actividades difíciles, mujeres ejercitándose con caminadoras o con pesas, alguna que otra descansando en los sofás que contaba el gimnasio y bebiendo líquidos que podías comprar allí.

— Buenos tardes, bienvenidos sean al gimnasio número uno de la colonia Perlada ¿En que puedo ayudarte? —Informo una mujer de la misma edad que la chica, de piel morena, cabellos rojizos y coquetos ojos amarillos llamativos con una emotiva sonrisa repartiendo a ambos folletos que contaba con información amplia del gimnasio. Tenten se supo un poco nerviosa, no sabía que palabras sacar de su garganta.

— Mi compañera quiere realizar pesas —Solicito Neji con una voz seria viendo de reojo la expresión que tomo la castaña al escuchar tal actividad que pronto realizaría, pisoteando el pie del castaño —¿Qué pasa, no quieres superarte? — Pregunto en su oído menos contento de lo que venia con ella, en su espalda le dio varios escalofríos por el tono amenazante que el chico proporciono en la pregunta, la chica seguía en espera de una respuesta para llevar el formulario y darles un tour por las instalaciones.

Asintió temblorosa agachando su mirada — Descuida — Dijo la pelirroja colocando una mano en el hombro blando de la castaña — Debes ser primeriza con las pesas, poco a poco, si sigues entrenando aquí o diferentes gimnasios podrás levantar cosas más pesadas. No te daremos pesas de quince kilos, eres principiante por lo tanto te daré dos pesas pequeñas con un peso que puedas soportar mientras corres en la pista de arriba — Tenten dio un suspiro, pronto, si Neji seguía así le daría un gran golpe — Soy Karui, asistente del jefe apodado Killer Bee, varios compañeros estarán vigilando los pisos de arriba para saber si nada anormal esta ocurriendo, hace poco hubo un accidente horrible.

— ¿Accidente, cuál? — Pregunto curiosa con una amplia sonrisa en sus labios.

— No se me permite decir pero tengan cuidado, si ven algo anormal me informan o a mis compañeros que estarán allá arriba. Pero antes puedes llenar este formulario será de mucha ayuda — En el escritorio dejo una hoja solicitador con un bolígrafo, la pelirroja se adentro a una habitación. Tenten recogió la hoja en sus manos leyendo los requisitos.

La pelirroja reviso si alguien la había seguido a la oficina principal, el llamado Killer Bee estaba dormido en el sillón de cuero con varias revistas repartidas en el suelo. Ella suspiro lo suficientemente fuerte para despertarlo— Oh, querida ¿Nuevos clientes? —Bostezo incorporando en el sofá relajando sus manos en sus rodillas, mirando a la chica que asentía a través de sus gafas oscuras.

— Necesito formularios nuevos, se me ha terminado — Requirió la pelirroja sentándose en la primea silla que sus ojos captaron, el hombre se levanto para revisar en navetas cercanas por los papeles que la chica quería urgentemente — Los nuevos clientes son una chica y un chico, pero los ojos del chico son medios raros, color perla como la misma luna.

El hombre se detuvo en buscar, escuchando los vocablos de su asistente — _¿Acaba de decir, ojos perlados? _— Pensó colocando su mano arriba de la naveta — Extraño pero puede ser una enfermedad — Dijo desinteresado revisando abajo de la navetas.

— Karui — Llamo en un susurro un chico de cabellos albinos de igual tez (moreno) con una paleta en su boca disfrutando el delicioso sabor a menta, la pelirroja volteo fulminando con la mirada al muchacho — Limpia el baño de hombres, esta demasiado asqueroso — Ordeno Omoi con una amplia sonrisa riendo en lo más minimo para no ser detectado por ella.

— ¿Eh, por qué tengo que ser yo quien los limpie? — Interrogo entredientes apretando uno de sus puntos, con una vena sobresaliente en su frente — Bee-sama usted ordene, ¿Quién limpiara los baños de los varones? — Señalo indiscriminadamente al chico que bufaba molesto abriendo de golpe la puerta principal, el hombre susodicho se quedo pensando.

— Ninguno — Dijo apuntando a ambos que quedaron confundidos, la pelirroja agarro de los cabellos al chico — En vez de lavar los baños vayan a promocionar mi primer concierto — Abrió un estante con varios folletos de él mismo presentando el concierto en el gimnasio, dando a los dos para que fuera al parque.

— Maldición — Dijeron al mismo tiempo los dos chicos.

—o—o—o—

— Sasuke-kun, la confesión que te hice aquel día... ¿Lo recuerdas? — Pregunto solloza levantando su mirada jade cristalina, sus lágrimas apunto de caer en un mar profundo de sentimientos vagos que volvían y que ella misma pensó que no le afectaría cuando tuviera nuevamente enfrente al chico que más ama en la vida, Sasuke por su lado asintió agachando su mirada oscura — Pensé que te fuiste por decisiones de tu familia, pero las palabras de Tsunade-sama fueron suficientes para comprender el por que tanto tiempo estuviste de una manera diferente, distante quizá — Movió sus hombros, rodeando sus bellos ojos de color verdes a una esquina diferente, sus manos se posaron en los hombros del chico que estaba atento a cada oración, a cada movimiento del cuerpo de la bella chica — Ahora no te comprendo Sasuke-kun, quizá mi amor sólo fue parte de las hormonas de la adolescencia — Rió levemente abrazándolo, escuchando los latidos locos del corazón del Uchiha — _Nuevamente está sensación de mi corazón, es ahora de decir un adiós por el bien de nosotros dos _— Su abrazo cálido fue correspondido inmediatamente, enterró su frente en el pecho de él absorbiendo el aroma varonil del muchacho.

— Todo este tiempo haz sufrido, cambiaste eso debo reconocer — Mascullo no despegando su oscura mirada en el cielo azul — Pero sigues siendo una molestia... para mi corazón Sakura — Susurro en lo más cercano al lóbulo, ella sonrió complacida por primera vez.

— Entonces regresa Sasuke-kun — Deshizo el abrazo para enfrentar miradas diferentes — O por lo menos ayuda a Naruto, se enfrentara a un equipo de la preparatoria Suna, la cual tu un día soñaste enfrentar ¿No es así? apoya a tu mejor amigo sólo por ese partido... hazlo por los viejos tiempos y por mi —Pidió con una sonrisa profunda añorada desde tiempos atrás.

— _Si Orochimaru se entera que no estoy buscando a la princesa no se que estupideces podría ocasionar _— Sus reflejos del corazón dijeron un si, él asintió con compromiso — ¿Cuando es el aburrido partido? — Pregunto ligeramente avergonzado, Sakura lo abrazo con mayor fuerza emocionada.

— ¡Mañana, casi al amanecer! — Respondió emocionada — Te estaré esperando, al igual que Naruto ¡Adiós! — Se despidió alzando su mano en el aire.

— _¿Qué mierda acabo de hacer? _— Se pregunto en su mente posando una mano en su cara.

— No sabía que tenias una hermosa novia humana, Sasuke — Comento burlón el chico tiburón arriba de una azotea saludando con felicidad a su compañero de equipo que chasqueaba la lengua, otros dos seguían con la mirada al azabache — Es hermosa debemos admitir, ¿Qué opinas Karin, celos? — Divertido menciono, la pelirroja de anteojos bufo completamente molesta debido al comentario absurdo que hizo Suigetsu pero adoraba molestarla con cosas simples que presenciaron hace segundos — ¿Quién es ese Naruto? — Interrogo metiendo su dedo en la oreja, limpiando de cera.

— Pero que tarado eres — Dijo Karin, molesta — Es mi primo, el rubio brillante ¡Tú mismo llegaste a conocerlo, sólo lo saludaste una miserable vez! además de ser alguien especial para Sasuke — Añadió tocando el indice de sus gafas, el azabache entrecerró su mirada — ¿Participaras en el torneo? Orochimaru-sama se dará cuenta de tu poca traición.

— Me importa más un rábano que esa serpiente — El azabache miro la lata tirada alrededor de sus pies — Si le dices todo esto, la que saldrá perdiendo todo serás tu Karin.

Dio la vuelta para marcharse, dejando nuevamente a ellos dos con la palabra en la boca.

— ¡Es un estúpido, un remedio estúpido no se da cuenta lo que nosotros valemos! — Escupió aquellos vocablos sin sentimientos, ardida — Haruno Sakura, muy pronto me encargare de ti.

— Tranquila Karin, próximamente Orochimaru se dará cuenta de lo que Sasuke esta haciendo pero si no nos apresuramos con la princesa, Akatsuki puede llegar a buscarla pero sus objetivos son otros.

Uno de sus compañeros musito, un llamado Juugo con una capa oscura a su alrededor. La pelirroja ajusto sus anteojos para fulminar con la mirada al tiburón que sonreía brillante.

—o—o—o—

Ambos guardaron silencio segundos, en la habitación reinaba la profundidad de la soledad. Hinata daba pequeñas miradas discretas al rubio que se quedaba pensando viendo el techo de su recamara y ella allí acostada con él abrazándolo. Traía solamente una prenda arriba de ella que Kushina le dio por el momento por que el día de mañana iban a ir al centro comercial antes de que el partido empezara para festejar el triunfo de su querido retoño con ansias con el equipo incluido.

— _Hinata, recuerda nada de relaciones sexuales hasta que te cases con mi tonto hijo _— Indico la pelirroja posando sus labios en la mejilla de ella para darle un beso cálido acariciando los cabellos azules de la princesa con delicadeza mirándola con felicidad, la chica asintió ruborizada sintiendo las acaricias que la pelirroja le daba a sus cabellos — _Siempre soñé con una hija y creo que dios me lo ha concedido _— Murmuro lo suficiente para ser escuchada — _Vayamos a descansar fue un día completamente alocado, por el momento te quedarás con Naruto sólo una noche mañana vemos que habitación te arreglo para que te quedes a dormir hasta que vuelvas a tu dimensión que platicaste._

Poco a poco comenzó a cerrar sus parpados, adormecida por tantas experiencias en un día — Neji-onnichan — Murmuro adormilada abrazando al chico que seguía despierto que abría un poco más sus ojos al escuchar ese nombre.

— ¿Neji-onnichan, quien será ese? — Se pregunto en un susurro igualmente cerrando sus parpados.

— **Estúpido humano, finalmente dejas de pensar en esa criatura.**

— ¿Quién dijo eso? — Dijo impresionado ahora envuelto en un lugar demasiado extraño, en sus pies sentía el agua fluir con una jaula inmensa enfrente de él, ojos rojos profundos lo veía detenidamente — ¡Mierda! — Musito cantando.

— **Vaya, tanto tiempo y ahora te das cuenta de mi existencia.**

Una criatura sumamente extraña apareció detrás de las rejas firmes, un zorro con exactamente nueves colas abriendo su feroz boca para rugir con fuerza. El chico no sabía si estaba en un sueño o que su madre lo había golpeado hasta desmayarse.

— Esto es lo más extraño que he visto en mi vida y con eso que la segunda es Sai — Doblo su cara a la derecha viendo detenidamente al zorro que gruñía molesto — ¡Hola soy Naruto Uzumaki de...! — Escucho un ruido más profundo proveniente del zorro.

— **¡Se perfectamente quien eres humano incompetente!**

Regaño profundamente.

— Bueno, pero no te enojes o te aparecerán arrugas en la cara.

o—o—o—o—o—o

La conversación entre el zorro demonio y el humano de apellido Uzumaki se quedo en medias debido a que el rubio no comprendía lo suficiente para comprender la situación en la cual estaba forzado a participar debido a que... era el contenedor del zorro.

Pasaron la noche casi en vela y especialmente Hinata Hyuuga con un dolor impaciente en el estomago que no le dejaba dormir pero como no quería despertar al joven rubio soñador guardo silencio.

—Buenos días—Anuncio adormilado el joven saludando a la familia con una mano, bostezando colocando la otra en su boca saliendo de su espalda la pequeña Hyuuga con ojeras imperdonables.

—Hinata, ¿Qué te ha pasado?—Preocupada dijo la pelirroja levantándose de su silla personalizada del comedor para abrazar a la Hyuuga, fulminando con la mirada a su retoño pensando que el fue el culpable de como se miraba la Hyuuga.

—Mm..—Balbuceo protegiendo su boca con sus manos, los tres hombres se quedaron curiosos de la actitud de ahora—Miau—Sonó en sus labios esa frase tan peculiar en los gatos, los rubios rieron curiosos por lo adorable que se escucho la pequeña—¡Miau, miau!—Exclamo enojada sacando un poco sus colmillos crecidos, la pelirroja miro que ahora Hinata era un poco más pequeña de lo normal.

—No sé el por que pero ahora ella esta un poco más pequeña—Apunto mirándola de pies a cabeza.

_''La maldición estaba apunto de comenzar si no lo detenían.''_

* * *

><p><strong>Continuara.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>[Usagi-chan]<strong>

**Dejen sus opiniones en los comentarios.**

**Buenas noches y descansen debidamente.**


	10. Encuentro mortal

**Autora: **—Conejo-ninja, Usagi-chan.

**Advertencia: _Puede contener lenguaje no apto para menores, +18 años escenas._**

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

**[Naruto-sama]**

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

* * *

><p><strong>Konoha vs Suna<strong>

**[Encuentro mortal]**

* * *

><p>—<em>No puedo hablar.<em>— Sus pensamientos fueron abarcados por el grito de preocupación de su ''mamá adoptiva'' quien movía intensivamente los hombros de su esposo lloriqueando de que le estaba pasando a la Hyuuga que no podía ni siquiera musitar otra cosa que no fuera ''Miau''. El más joven varón de la manada de pervertidos se quedo pensativo analizando varios sucesos en su cabeza, su abuelo le comento en una noche lo que realmente ocurrió con la doncella que fue atacada por un ex-compañero del Ero-sennin para quitarle el poder celestial que sus ojos perlados posee y dominar la dimensión quienes anteriormente dominaban los Hyuuga ojos perla.

Entrecerró sus párpados delicados como un papel a punto de ser quemado por la sensación de su estomago que ardía en llamas. Su cola de animal se movía frenético debido al dolor que sentía—¡Lo tengo!— Dijo en un sentido de mamá la pelirroja golpeando la mesa siendo la atención de la casa—Me quedare con ella, ustedes vayan al partido de Naruto—Ordeno sin más apuntando a la puerta principal con una sonrisa, Minato abrió sus ojos asombrados.

—Kushina, querida tu querías estar en el partido de Naruto para apoyarlo.— Menciono asombrado ligeramente preocupado, su esposa solamente asintió abrazando a la Hyuuga— _Comprendo, quiere saber como es tener una hija _— Sonrió cerrando su mirada, giro su cabeza abriendo sus ojos azules brillantes— Es un poco tarde, Jiraiya-sama y Naruto vayan adelantándose en el camino ahorita más al rato los alcanzo.

Los dos susodichos asintieron con la cabeza agarrando mochilas (comida y ropa adecuada). Naruto volteo con el semblante triste mirando a Hinata que meneaba su mano despidiéndose sin hablar.

—Él sabe protegerse.— Comento Minato mirando a la chica que se ruborizada apenada por no despedirse debidamente del muchacho quien le entrego aquella llamada virginidad y ahora su corazón — Tu apoyo no será en mano, haremos hasta lo imposible para que vuelvas a comunicarte con él. Pensé en minutos que Sakura-chan podía ser una buena novia para el torpe de mi hijo pero viéndote preocupada con tus hermosos ojos cristalizados me he dado cuenta que tu eres la apropiada.

En la mitad del camino, ambos hombres de la familia Uzumaki compartieron miradas preocupantes.

—Se debe a la maldición que Orochimaru le proporciono cuando fue prisionera de él.— Suspiro sujetando la mochila de su nieto que lo miraba — Ella es humana pero con poderes que no sabe utilizar, los Hyuuga son raza magníficamente superiores cuando se trata de ver puntos débiles y su inteligencia no puede ser negada. La primera vez que la vi llorar entendí luego que esta maldita, quizá vio como masacraban a sus seres queridos, ella es una inocente en un mundo perverso.

Sonrió pervertidamente pero coloco su mirada negra en su nieto que sonreía sollozo— ¿Puede ver personas que quieren verla sufrir? — Cuestiono con aquellos orbes completamente azules, pidiendo alguna respuesta digna.

—Hay personas que quieren verte muerto aunque tu no lo sepas.

Un silencio los rodeo. El rubio cabizbajo escuchando sus propios pasos.

—Orochimaru quizá experimento con ella volviéndola un.. no se como se llama pero mitad Hyuuga y mitad animal. O tal vez así sea ella a pero que bien te la...— Rió a carcajadas sintiendo la maligna mirada de su nieto.

—¡No es gracioso ero-sennin!.— Mascullo inflando sus mejillas avergonzado.

—Lo siento pero debía decirlo.

.

.

.

Los latidos incrédulos de Sakura Haruno más fuertes que nunca, junto sus manos en señal de agradecimiento a la persona que finalmente cumplió su mayor anhelo en el mundo, que su amor de toda la vida volviera y que ahora lucharía en conjunto con su mejor amigo quien la acompaño sentimentalmente cuando el azabache se fue de la ciudad, tantos años y ahora mismo la oportunidad más clara no podía ser.

—Sasuke-kun.— Se oyó su voz detrás de la puerta de los vestidores de los chicos, en la preparatoria. Sumergida en un color carmesí — ¿Estás preparado, has tardado buen tiempo allí adentro, todo bien? — Pregunto preocupada mordiendo su labio.

—Espera.— Dijo casi en un murmuro, su penetrante voz la asusto — En unos minutos salgo — Dijo Sasuke apoyado en el marco de la puerta, mirando a su alrededor — Un partido de fútbol, me trae recuerdos — Lo último lo menciono en un susurro, recordando viejos tiempos inmemorables los cuales en ocasiones el azabache quisiera volver a revivirlos.

En el campús, los muchachos del equipo llegaban con tiempo extra para prepararse adecuadamente, Lee uno de los nuevos integrantes miro a la chica quien esperaba a alguien afuera de los vestidores de caballeros con un sonrojo precioso adornando sus mejillas.

—¿Quién es ella?.— Cuestiono asombrado, apuntando a la susodicha con su dedo. Shikamaru fue el único que hizo el preciado favor de escucharlo, atenido volteo para mirar a la chica.

—Sakura Haruno, pertenece a mi misma clase en conjunto a los demás chicos.

—Oh, es hermosa.— El hombre de cabellos oscuros en forma de hongo se ruborizo apenado — ¡Yosh, tenemos que prepararnos! — Agitado comento moviendo sus manos en el aire.

—Tsk, chico problemático — Inquirió Shikamaru burlón, añadió; Tenemos exactamente una hora aproximadamente, Naruto esta apunto de llegar pero debemos esperar a los otros muchachos.

Chouji se apresuro en compás con Kiba moviéndose para prepararse en la cancha principal, Sai dejo su maleta en medio de una banqueta dirigiendo su mirada oscura en una muchacha que pasaba para saludarlo.

—Sai-kun, buenos días.— Los ojos opacos azules de la muchacha lo miro — ¡Espero que finalmente esos de Suna tenga su merecido! — Complemento en su discurso animador, besando la mejilla del pálido chico que no comprendía dicho beso.

—En los libros decían que cuando una chica besa a un chico se debe a que la mujer siente más allá de la amistad.— En voz alta dijo sacando el dichoso libro, Ino rió nerviosa — No comprendo, pensé que finalmente le entendía. Demonios.

—Sai-kun eres un poco extraño pero aún así eres encantador.— Abrazo al chico que seguía leyendo el libro — Estaré apoyándolos en los asientos, gritando y rezando que ganen.

Kiba rió a carcajadas.— Vaya, el idiota de Sai es popular, trae como perro faldero a Ino.

—¡¿Cómo que perro faldero?!.— Protesto molesta apareciendo detrás de él — Querido Kiba, vuelve a repetir esa atrocidad y te quedaras sin hijos ¿Comprendes, perro mojado de la calle?

El castaño carraspeo su garganta, asintiendo desde luego.

—Listo.— Abrió la puerta del vestidor, encarando miradas con la Haruno que abría ligeramente sus labios sorprendida por el uniforme — Me veo patético.

Ella sonrió, complacida — Patéticamente adorable — Analizo esos vocablos, ¿Demonios, cómo podía ser tan jodidamente adorable? desvió su oscura mirada a un lugar diferente que no fuera los ojos jades de la chica — Sasuke-kun — Rió suavemente agarrando la mano de su acompañante — ¿Vamos? — Pregunto ruborizada cerrando sus amados ojos, el asintió dejándose llevar por la Haruno de la mano.

**OoOoOoOoOoO — OoOoOoOoOo**

Orochimaru escuchaba cada palabra que la pelirroja comandante de otra diferente dimensión a la suya le explicaba detenidamente, la serpiente mayor escuchaba con una sonrisa de medio lado pensando en próximos planes y de como castigar a ambos muchachos por salirse del plan principal —Recuperar a la princesa Byakugan y traerla hasta él— aunque sabiendo la pequeña maldición que le entrego poco después de que la azabache escapara con anticipo. La pelirroja estaba sumamente enojada, histérica, gritona en esos momentos recordando como el Uchiha abrazo a la Haruno en un cálido abrazo que desde años anteriores Karin Uzumaki soñó con ser la primera mujer que abrazaba al azabache.

—Suficiente.— Dijo el mayor con mirada seria levantándose de su trono, Karin calló su boca segundos — Gracias por el informe, Karin, ahora en adelante iré personalmente para conocer a esa chica que tanto hablaste con blasfemias así Sasuke-kun entenderá que conmigo no se juega — Una sonrisa arrogante se arrogó en sus labios pálidos levantando una mano suya al aire.

—Orochimaru-sama, quiero todavía vigilar a Sasuke. Puede ser que el pueda encontrar a la princesa pero... se ha cegado al tener a esa estúpida flor a su lado. ¡Tal vez el jamás mencione absolutamente nada para proteger a la Hyuuga princesa!

—De acuerdo.— Comento, serio — Suigetsu y Juugo te acompañaran.

—¡Qué, no puedo trabajar de esa manera con esos dos incompetentes!.— Movió sus manos, estupefacta.

—Entonces enviaré a otra persona que pueda trabajar en equipo.— Sentencio bostezando, viendo que la pelirroja estaba roja del enfado — Además, corres peligro. ¿Lo recuerdas no es así, qué pasaría si tu familia se enterara que todo este tiempo no fuiste secuestrada y aniquilada por un grupo criminal llamado Akatsuki y que estas trabajando para mi para quitarle la vida a todas las personas que se crucen tu camino? — Interrogo sabio a sus vocablos, riendo por que la pelirroja alzo sus hombros.

—Deje de ser una Uzumaki para unirme a usted, Orochimaru-sama — Agrego—: ¡Sólo por Orochimaru-sama seré inclusive una asesina! — musito gravemente casi gritando a todo corazón sus palabras eufóricas.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOo — OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Hinata quiso reír. No lo logró debido a que la pelirroja la seguía observando desde hace diez minutos que los dos Jiraiya-sama y Naruto-sama se marcharon para el partido. Después Minato siguió consultando en internet o en revistas de salud.

—Imposible, no hay ningún remedio a esto.— Protesto indignada, preocupada — ¡Malditas medicinas ''ttebane''! — Golpeo la mesa redonda rompiéndola en dos pedazos. La pelirroja iba de un lado a otro solamente se escuchaba cosas romperse, gritos por parte de Minato por las cosas rotas, vecinos quejándose de tanto ruido en la casa de los Uzumaki's.

—_Kushina-sama está muy preocupada por mi._— Los pensamientos de la joven Hyuuga fueron esos, cabizbaja mordiendo su labio inferior y a parte de jugar con sus dedos principales — _¿Cómo estará Naruto-sama? _— Levanto su quijada, colocando su mirada perlada especial en la ventana de su lado la cual brillaba por el radiante sol que anunciaba un día perfecto.

.

.

.

Estudiantes visitantes de Suna, directivos del torneo juvenil de fútbol, maestros invitados y padres de familia que se reunían en la preparatoria de Konoha para presenciar las dichosas palabras de ceremonia por parte de la directora y entrenador del equipo de soccer con la entrenadora de artes marciales más importante de la zona de la ciudad. El afamado equipo Suna seguían pegados con sus mascaras observando y amenazando con sus ojos visibles a los demás que pasaban con auras deprimentes. Los propio Konoha no se podían creer que Sasuke Uchiha haya regresado a la preparatoria con una idea demasiada loca que ni ellos se la creían perfectamente —Estaré solamente por hoy con ustedes, no me importa el estúpido juego pero haré una excepción— Los vocablos arrogantes del muchacho oscuro fueron escuchados por los integrantes del equipo que compartían miradas.

—¡Oh, después de irte misteriosamente por tantos años ahora vienes como si nada a participar en nuestro equipo, ¿estás loco o mal de la cabeza Uchiha?!.— El regaño audaz de Kiba fue grandioso aventando a otros compañeros extras de su alrededor, con una rabia que no podía ser explicada por nada del mundo.

—¿Con qué el es Sasuke Uchiha?.— Cuestiono con una sonrisa en sus facciones el artista, Sakura asintió — Es una lastima que por este muchacho el pobre de nuestro compañero haya llorado noches infernales — Lloriqueo con falsedad sacando un pañuelo de su bolso del short, Sasuke lo miro atroz — Comprendo que el gay de Naruto este hablando día tras día de este inepto.

—¡Bastardo, ¿cuantas veces tengo que decirte que no soy gay? el único que puede ser así eres tu maldito!.— Inquirió enojado golpeando a su compañero en el estomago, dio un suspiro para relajarse — Lamento por la tardanza pero hubo complicaciones con mi prima — Un ligero tic nervioso apareció en su ojo derecho.

Naruto no se daba cuenta quien estaba casi enfrente de él, pensando que era el cretino de Sai — Naruto, hay una gran sorpresa — Menciono embozando una sonrisa encantadora en sus labios, fijo su mirada en la chica de color jade — Adivina.

—No estoy para bromas Sakura-chan, ¿cuál es la sorpresa grande?.

Los muchachos rieron por el despistado chico que no se daba cuenta aún.

—Fue un gran amigo en tu infancia.— Dijo Shikamaru, cruzando sus brazos.

—Tu meta fue encontrarlo después de que el idiota se fuera.— Menciono Kiba, frunciendo el ceño. Naruto asombrado volteo a la dirección a quien le apuntaba.

—¡¿Sasuke-teme, eres tú?!.— Interrogo emocionado agarrando el brazo de su amigo para examinarlo, el azabache asintió sonriendo de medio lado. ¡Crack! un golpe en el rostro hermoso del Uchiha resonó por parte del rubio — ¡Eres un imbécil, estúpido, patán!.

Se podría decir que Jiraiya Namikase era el único que no intercaba con los chicos, se quedo mirando al joven azabache recién llegado con una sonrisa de medio lado peleando con su mejor amigo quien le proporcionaba grandes golpes como ''una cálida bienvenida a la preparatoria''. El rubio al mismo tiempo que lloriqueaba de volver a ver a su mejor amigo al mismo instante le pateaba, golpeaba y con todas las terminaciones con ''aba''.

—Bienvenido nuevamente Sasuke.— Hablo con elegancia haciendo reverencia al muchacho que imitaba el gesto.

—Hmn.

La directora del prestigiada facultad de Konoha inició sus dulces palabras motivadoras.

—Pongan atención a las palabras de Tsunade-sama.— Dijo Shizune, su asistente cargando un cerdito. La rubia eufórica camino en las escaleras para llegar al micrófono.

—Gracias a cuyas personas que no pertenecen a la zona para venir a presenciar los torneos juveniles que Konoha ha tenido gratitud en ser anfitriones ademas de participar con nuestros equipos. Primeramente habido cambios con los organizadores, el torneo de artes marciales será primero así que vayan al campús alfa, los coordinadores les indicara en donde será el primer encuentro.

Las ordenes de Tsunade fueron firmes con sus vocablos persistentes, los estudiantes aplaudieron debido al respeto que le tenían a la superior que alagaba a los demás con una sonrisa única.

**OoOoOoOoO **— **OoOoOoOoOoOo**

—¿Te encuentras bien?.— Pregunto Neji colocando una de sus manos como apoyo emocional en el hombro de la castaña que veía detrás del vestíbulo a las personas que llegaban para ver el torneo de artes marciales — Has entrenado lo suficiente, recuerda, ayer en la noche casi te desmayas.

_Flash Back._

_—Señorita, creo que es suficiente entrenamiento por hoy.— Agregó preocupada la primera muchacha que les atendió amablemente al llegar al gimnasio, meneo sus manos en señal de que el chico de ojos perlados parara a la joven que estaba apunto de desmayarse — ¡Tenten-san, se puede lastimar si sigue así!_

_—Un po-poco más.— Su garganta completamente seca, necesita urgentemente agua. Miro a su compañero que la veía detenidamente, cerró sus párpados por el exceso de entrenamiento sin parar durante cinco horas consecutivas. Pensó que el golpe directo al suelo dolería muchísimo pero al momento de entreabrir sus párpados las manos de Neji la sujetaba por la cintura — Gracias, Neji._

—Solo que me preocupa que haya alguien que pueda vencerme... quiero pasar a las rondas finales y demostrar que no soy una mujer debil. Cuando sea un poco más grande quiero ser como Tsunade-sama.— Dijo ilusionada juntando sus palmas de las manos, uniéndolas — Neji, ¿Tienes alguna inspiración en el futuro? — Sus ojos cafés brillaron con esperanza, él negó con la cabeza.

Su entrenadora de artes marciales entro apurada — ¡Tenten sigues tu, te enfrentaras con una mujer de la preparatoria Suna, mucha suerte! — Anko la maestra menciono abrazándola — Demuestra a esa gusana que con Tenten Ama es de hueso duro.

—Gracias Anko-sensei, Neji gracias por todo el entrenamiento nos vemos después.

La sonrisa de la doncella desapareció entre la luz al momento de entrar al escenario. Los chicos del equipo entraron en los vestíbulos viendo que Rock Lee igualmente se preparaba para concursar al torneo de artes marciales, Sasuke abrió enormemente sus ojos oscuros notando la presencia de su compañero del reinado precisamente allí observando quizá algo sumamente importante. Naruto al igual que Kiba compitieron para ser el más veloz y ver con mejor calidad el enfrentamiento primero de las dos muchachas que fueron nombradas.

Naruto entrecerró su azulina mirada la misma que el cielo en sus momentos más luminosos, ver al chico con los mismos ojos perlados que la pobre muchacha que estaba sufriendo por no poder hablar le dejo impactado.

—¿Otro Hyuuga?.— Sus vocablos fueron escuchados por el Uchiha que frunció el ceño — Hinata — Murmuro casi sin aliento lo último apretando sus puños, Sasuke entreabrió sus labios impresionado.

* * *

><p><strong>Continuara<strong>

* * *

><p>Muchos sucesos están por pasar, ¿Ahora que pasará al momento de que Sasuke se entere de la ubicación de la princesa, dejara la organización o tirara esos pequeños avances con Sakura?.<p>

Faltan dos capítulos más para el final de la primera temporada de esta historia.

**=El reinado de los Hyuuga=**

El cual tendrá un final verdaderamente hermoso pero ahora con un problema muchísimo mayor. Ustedes adivinen.

_Un fuerte abrazo hacia ustedes que leyeron este capítulo y un beso profundo en el pezón izquierdo ;D me vale si llaman a seguridad ;v; ¡Nos vemos!_

**[Usagi-chan]**


	11. Las llamas de la juventud

**Autora: **—Conejo-ninja, Usagi-chan.

**Advertencia: _Puede contener lenguaje no apto para menores, +18 años escenas._**

**© Declaimer: _[Masashi Kishimoto. Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen.]_**

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

**[Naruto-sama]**

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

* * *

><p><strong>Konoha vs Suna.<strong>

**Las llamas de la juventud.**

* * *

><p>—¡Bien, Tenten Ama y Temari Sabaku no entren al círculo de enfrentamiento en pocos minutos daremos inicio la primera etapa!.— Inquirió el organizador en voz alta aclarando a las participantes su punto de combate a la izquierda donde los muchachos espectadores se encontraban apoyando a la castaña en todo momento posible, la segunda participante correspondiendo con el nombre Temari se sentó por el momento para esperar al organizador y dará marcha al torneo mientras Tenten respiraba con fuerza animada y al mismo tiempo nerviosa.<p>

Naruto y compañía se relajaban sentándose en el suelo de madera, a Sasuke le llamo la perfecta curiosidad sobre algunos segundos cuando el rubio menciono ;¿Otro Hyuuga?; apretaba su mandíbula intentando pensar en otra cosa, pero si Naruto Uzumaki sabía por lo menos de la existencia de los Hyuuga, un agente de la serpiente lo podría secuestrar para recaudar información sumamente valiosa. Neji seguía mirando a su compañera que en una noche la entreno con sus artes marciales experimentales de su familia, la segunda rama. No sabía que sentimiento tomar pero estaba igualmente orgulloso de su compañera por haber entrenado tan duro unas cuantas horas además de haber soportado sus golpes que podrían haberla matado suavemente, una muerte dolorosa pero al mismo tiempo suave.

—_Hyuuga, ¿quién será ese sujeto? tiene los mismos ojos de Hinata._— Sus pensamientos fueron aquellos con curiosidad al máximo, ¿qué pasaría si era un familiar de la antigua princesa que se la quería llevar...¡Lejos de él!? apretó sus puños relajando su cuerpo y alma no debía pensar en eso por el partido importante contra los Suna, sus energías presentes para el torneo de soccer. Presintió la oscura mirada de su mejor amigo que mágicamente regreso a la ciudad con un propósito, no se creía el cuento de que nuevamente estaría en la ciudad, conocía a la perfección a Sasuke Uchiha, algo demasiado importante debe tramar en sus manos — ¿Dónde está Ero-sennin? — Pregunto no encontrando al susodicho, suspiro para si mismo. Sai se quedo pensando para luego chasquear sus dedos pálidos.

—Dijo que estaría con Tsunade-sama.— Robó las palabras de la boca del chico artista, el castaño amante de los caninos sonrió encantado — Posiblemente en estos momentos estarían llamando una ambulancia, Jiraiya-sama puede ocasionar la furia de Tsunade-sama en pocos segundos.

Sakura rió fuertemente apoyando su mano en el hombro de su acompañante Uchiha.— Tsunade-sama puede enojarse por cualquier cosa significante, ella es fuerte de carácter y dulce cuando las cosas van a su ritmo natural.

—Oh.— Sonrió con falsedad, Sai mirando con esos ojos negros penetrantes casi sin alma — ¿Es como la otra vez que te dije tabla por no tener pechos como Ino? — Cuestiono con inocencia recibiendo una cachetada por parte de Haruno, con sus mejillas ruborizadas.

—¡Idiota, no hables de eso!.— Malhumorada dijo — Vuélveme a decir eso...— Reto al chico azabache pálido al decir semejante cosa, cosa seguido sus compañeros tuvieron que tapar la boca del susodicho para que no perjudicara nada más.

—Sh, no digas nada.— Pidió Shikamaru el cual le tapo la mayor parte de la boca, los ojos castaños del chico inteligente captaron al ojiperla atento a los movimientos que Tenten daba, se quedo pensando — _Ese chico, se parece a la prima de Naruto. ¿Qué estará pasando en realidad? _— Cautivo un suspiro sobresaliente de su garganta dejando ir a su compañero que decía las cosas más directas posibles por lo mismo siempre salía golpeado por la mayoría de las chicas cuando un ''cumplido'' salía a flote por parte del artista — Naruto quiero platicar contigo en privado — Indico franco, apuntando con su mirada castaña a la azulina, enviando una señal a través de sus ojos el lugar perfecto para conversar a solas sin que sus amigos se entrometieran en su conversación digna. El rubio asintió siguiendo al mismo paso que su amigo, los demás se quedaron viendo hasta que sus espaldas desaparecieron al salirse del gimnasio.

—Escupe, ¿qué quieres saber?.— Cuestiono serio el Uzumaki enfrentando ahora un problema mayor que la Hyuuga. Shikamaru rodeo sus ojos un poco fastidiado de lidiar con problemas ajenos pero esto le daba muchísima intriga acerca de la ''prima'' de su amigo.

—Hinata, ¿en verdad es tu prima?.— Interrogo, entrecerrando sus ojos — Tengo entendido por palabras de tu madre que es tu prima lejana por parte de tu padre, pero, aún no me la creo — Añadió a sus palabras, cerrando sus orbes. Naruto se coloco nervioso.

—¿Por qué preguntas algo así?.— Dijo indiferente, preocupado.

—Ese chico que estaba viendo a la amiga de Lee, tiene esos peculiares ojos perlados que nunca vi en la vida, fíjate que en ese momento el cual la vi pensé que eran pupilentes o que tenía una enfermedad terrible en su ojo ocular.

La inteligencia, y más al analizar nadie le superaba al Nara ni más que más personas lo intentaran. ¡Nadie le podía superar!.

—Te contaré, pero necesito que no lo menciones a nadie acerca de esto.— Dijo apenado, mordiéndose su labio inferior — _Perdóname Hinata por no guardar tu secreto._

Los minutos pasaban de acuerdo con los vocablos pronunciados por Naruto Uzumaki narrando todo el inicio de su historia con la doncella en peligro de nombre Hinata Hyuuga al momento de entrar en su vida pero no diciendo lo que ellos dos habían hecho y que fueron descubiertos por sus padres haciendo algo llamado sexo que ero-sennin estaba agradecido que esa hermosas sensaciones existieran. Shikamaru escuchaba cada palabra, memorizando todo y quedándose impactado en sucesos relevantes de la historia de la Hyuuga de lo poco que el rubio se había enterado por medio de Hinata.

.

.

.

Konohamaru Sarutobi y su linda amiga Moegi se quedaban atentos a la pequeña de su edad escondida en uno de los arbustos, la chica anaranjada sonreía haciendo señas de que la chica de cabellos castaños largos saliera de su escondite pero la poca paciencia del Sarutobi no le permitió ser más amigable.

—¡Oye, sal de allí!.— El irritable grito del menor resonó en el lugar, molesto se encontraba de llevar máximo diez minutos esperando de que la desconocida saliera, en ese tiempo hubiera llegado a la preparatoria Konoha para admirar el torneo de artes marciales — Ash, en estos momentos debería estar allá y no esperando a que esa mocosa saliera.

—Konohamaru-kun, no seas grosero.— Regaño golpeando ligeramente la cabeza de su amado — Inclusive tu fuiste quien propuso ir con la chica — Cruzo sus brazos inflando sus mejillas molesta por la incredulidad de su compañero de clases que rió nerviosamente por que era verdad lo que decía Moegi.

La desconocida niña salió de su escondite con una sonrisa en sus labios algo tímida, los dos siguieron peleando sin darse cuenta de que la chica castaña salió para conocerlos — Los humanos son interesantes — Murmuro fascinada volteando a ver el cielo — Hermana, ¿cómo estarás en tu nuevo hogar? — Una suave sonrisa fascino sus facciones.

.

.

.

—Así que Sasuke Uchiha apareció nuevamente.

Suspiro la directora de la preparatoria tomando un vaso de cristal entre sus manos absorbiendo el licor del vaso en sus labios coloreados de carmesí. Jiraiya asintió mirando un par de papeles en el escritorio. — Orochimaru esta tramando algo grande al respecto de Hinata, ¿cuales serán tus ordenes, princesa babosa?.— La mujer rubia se quedo muda en segundos pensando en estrategias posibles para atraer a la serpiente traidor que una vez fue su compañero más importante.

—Lo importante, tenemos un elemento que Orochimaru necesita rápidamente para cumplir su mayor sueño de conquistar dimensiones difíciles para que un humano pueda lograr pero estamos hablando del científico más desquiciado de Konoha.

—Nuestro equipo es el mejor.— Sonrió nostálgico — Los tres sannin, la legendaria perdedora que gasta todo su dinero en bebidas alcohólicas, un desquiciado que quiere experimentar con todo lo que se encuentra que un día pensé que era gay y al último un hombre sapo que se la pasa acosando a mujeres hermosas de buen cuerpo — Le guiñó el ojo a Tsunade siendo golpeado.

—Si serás.— Rió levemente tomando otro sorbo de la bebida — Lo primordial sería esconder a la Hyuuga o retenerla aquí. Podemos hacer que deje un heredero.— La sonrisa malévola de su acompañante la puso de pelos — ¿Qué pervertideces estas pensando Jiraiya?. ¡Me refería si hay otro legado de ella, cómo una hermana o un primo o prima algo parecido!.

Jiraiya se levantó de la silla.— Creo que tiene una hermana y un primo, por lo que me ha comentado cuando tuvo miedo de mi.

**o**O**o**O**o**O**o**O**o**

_''Tengo miedo de perder a mi nueva familia la cual con el poco tiempo de conocerla la respeto. Los consejos de amor por parte de Kushina-san, las platicas conmovedoras de Minato-san y consejos acerca de un amor más allá del amor (sexo) por parte de Jiraiya-sama y más, miedo de perder estos sentimientos que tengo hacía Naruto-sama''._

—Hija mía, algún día el reinado estará en tus manos.— Varonilmente su padre le menciono alzando su mano al sol que pronto se ocultaría para presenciar la luna, su diosa. Ella solamente tenía nueve años cuando le dijeron aquello — Tu madre estaría orgullosa de ti, hija.

—Padre.— La melodía de su voz tan pausada y dulce debido a su edad, fijo su blanquecina mirada en su padre quien se postraba derecho y firme — Cuando sea mayor, quiero verte orgulloso de mi — Sintió la palma de su madre en su hombro.

...

—¡Qué la competencia empiece!.— Aplausos por las personas invitadas al torneo de artes marciales se escuchaban fuertemente en el escenario. Las dos primeras participantes salieron derechas para verse sus caras — Las reglas permiten lecciones pero no la muerte, ¿comprenden? — Asintieron rápidamente — ¡Empiecen!

Los chicos contemplaron, Tenten esquivo los puños de su contrincante los cuales poseían resistencia. Apretó mayormente su mandíbula inhalando la cantidad de aire para expulsar una patada en el costado derecho de la rubia de coletas la cual la detuvo fácilmente sosteniendo su pierna para doblarla, un simple grito adorno el torneo pero eso no fue suficiente para sacarla y ser eliminada. Su peso siendo sostenido en sus palmas de las manos sujetas al suelo de madera intentando recuperar su pie en manos de Temari que se tomaba las cosas con tranquilidad.

—¡Vamos Tenten!.— El apoyo incondicionalmente de su compañero extremadamente cuidadoso en su entrenamiento grito fuertemente, animándola mucho. Lee movía exageradamente sus manos agitándolas con el nombre de su compañera salir de su garganta — ¡Tu puedes Tenten, lo puedes lograr. Confió en ti! — Grito fin de cuenta.

—¡Ah!.— Grito en dolor en su pierna al ser liberado brutalmente por su enemiga que sonrió orgullosa principalmente por no tener una herida en su cuerpo pero no contó que una palma fuese directo en su pecho, rió tranquila por ''el golpe tan doloroso'' pero en minutos después soltó sangre de su boca. ¿qué demonios sucedía, por qué con un ataque de una palma suave fue tan doloroso para ella? — _El entrenamiento con Neji resulto efectivo _— Sus ataques fueron aumentando a su mismo ritmo de sus gritos temerosos. Temari recibía docenas de esas palmas dolorosas en su pecho, pero casi al recibir el último lo paro con su puño, recibiendo una cara de asombro por parte de la castaña.

—A-ahora es mi turno de atacar, que no he comenzado.— La parte inferior de su cara completamente manchada de su propia sangre. Dobló su brazo utilizando su fuerza mayor, la levanto como si fuera un simple pedazo de madre insignificante para estrellarla al suelo de madre provocando grietas dobles. En el suelo tirada con un fragmento de madera incrustado en su pierna impidiendo que se levantara — Te devolveré cada golpe que me diste — Su puño a pocos centímetros suyos, cerro sus ojos para sentir su fin y su única oportunidad en participar en la próxima ronda. No paso nada. Abrió sus ojos, Neji retenía el puño con su palma de la mano liberando algo verde en él, Temari escupió más de su propia sangre cayendo rendida al suelo.

El organizador se quedo impactado de lo que estaba pasando, tomo el micrófono en sus manos temeroso volteando a ver que el desconocido de ojos perlados levantaba a una adolorida participante entre sus brazos. — La ga-ganadora es...— Incumplió su frase tratando de pensar en la ganadora pero ambas estaban adoloridas.

—Ganó la rubia esa.— Pronuncio Neji,Tenten abrió como pudo sus ojos adolorida — Descuida, estas totalmente lastimada no podrás participar en la siguiente ronda. Buen trabajo.

—¡Pe-pero Neji!.— Quiso oprimir una molestia pero ni una expresión podía realizar, la cayó con un simple beso dejando impactados a todos.

—Hiciste lo que pudiste, no repliques.— Ordeno algo ruborizado guiando su perlada mirada a otro lugar cargando a su doncella adolorida que sonreía apenas por una felicidad llenando un vació en su corazón.

O**o**O**o**O**o**O**o**O

—¿Qué sucedió, quién gano?.— Intrigado pregunto moviendo sus manos en el aire, mirando con tristeza a su nueva amiga completamente lastimada en brazos del Hyuuga que finalmente le preguntaría si por si acaso era familiar de su Hinata.

—Gano Temari Sabaku no.— Respondió Kiba suspirando — Aunque esa rubia se gano otra cosa, una paliza que nunca olvidara en su vida — Sonrió encantado por el recuerdo de la rubia cayendo al suelo por los golpes esos extraños — Oye, Tenten ¿cómo se llama ese entrenamiento? — Pregunto curioso por la manera de como la castaña peleo.

No respondió, apenas pudo sonreír.

—Debido a lo que paso en el torneo de artes marciales, se suspenderá esa actividad por el miedo en los demás participantes.— El altavoz de la bocina anuncio, informando a los alumnos.

—¡Eso significa que en pocos minutos, es nuestro partido!.

Sakura reflejo su alegría abrazando a sus compañeros notando la molestia de Sasuke por los abrazos.

—¡Suerte!.— Naruto asintió por la animadora palabra corriendo al campús con Sasuke.

Mientras los chicos corrían para llegar a tiempo a su importante partido contra los de Suna, Neji caminaba tranquilamente a la enfermería siendo guiado por un maestro común de la facultad para atender las heridas de la participante herida.

—No quiero que hables hasta que recuperes la mayor parte de tus energías.— Obligo sin inmutarse en cualquier sentimiento acomodando a la chica en la camilla la cual no le apartaba la mirada, el beso, ¿por qué se lo dio? — _Maldito de Orochimaru, ahora recuerdo perfectamente lo que paso. Recuperare a Hinata-sama antes de que ese Uchiha la tome por sorpresa sin mi permiso._

Aparto sus ojos para guiarlos a la ventana. Tenten sonrió.

—Pensamos que estarían de gallinas, es una sorpresa que un equipo de segunda mano se enfrente con nuestro equipo.— Agrego soberbio a sus palabras, Kankuro; Gaara es el capitán del equipo, no creo que podrán contra él, el máximo goleador del equipo — Recibió sumamente miradas del equipo contrario hacia su persona, otra palabra ofensiva y Naruto estallaría de furia.

Lee coloco su mano en el hombro del rubio apunto de matar a golpes al castaño — No tenemos miedo, nosotros demostraremos lo que somos capaces de hacer, sudar, vomitar inclusive morir del cansancio por lograr vencerlos. ¡La llama de la juventud esta en todos nosotros y si sabemos como aprovecharla al máximo venceremos cualquier obstáculo insignificante en el camino. Creo que tienes miedo, adaptar esos vocablos con esa voz no es algo muy inusual. Si estas seguro que ganarán ¿Por qué nos quieres meter miedo? — Aventando literalmente una biblia llena de sabiduría al susodicho que se enojaba.

—Ma-maldito.— Ardió siendo detenido por su hermano menor quitándose la mascara — ¿Ga-gaara? — Asombrado pregunto relajando su puño agachando su cabeza.

—No nos pongas en ridículo, Kankuro.— Ordeno con voz tenebrosa, acercándose a su oído — O te mato.

**—¡Gaara presiento al estúpido zorro cerca de ti!**

**—Humano baboso, hay alguien poderoso como yo cercano a ti.**

Naruto volteo a contemplar a Gaara y viceversa.

—Este encuentro será fascinante, ¿cómo te llamas?.— Pregunto en la dirección de los chicos pensando de que se trata de Naruto, pero se refirió a Lee.

—¡Rock Lee, el discípulo número uno de la bestia verde de Konoha!

—_Creo que es él, el que tiene el zorro ¿No lo crees?._— Dijo en sus pensamientos al demonio de su interior que asentía confundido.

**—No lo sé, Gaara. Pero siento una fuerte energía dentro de ese rubio que te miro.**

.

.

.

Konohamaru atenido a los posibles vocablos de la pequeña, Moegi comiendo un pan — ¿Cómo te llamas, chica? — Cuestiono sin rodeos moviéndose en el pasto.

Abrió sus ojos.— Hanabi.. Hanabi Hyuuga.

.

.

.

—Orochimaru-sama, ¿cuando atacaremos al mundo humano?.

Impaciente pregunto su mano derecha de nombre Kabuto haciendo reverencia ante el hombre que sonrió disgustado de todas las cosas que estaba pasando.

—En el amanecer, la hermana de la princesa se ha escapado. Mi alumno me ha traicionado de todas las maneras, el ex-heredero quizá haya recuperado sus memorias verdaderas.

—¡Por eso le dije que no sacara a Sasuke del castillo!.— Burlona saco su comentario Karin — Inclusive lo ha traicionado por una humana simplona de mal carácter.

Suigetsu sonrió con sus dientes tiburón. — Eres la menos adecuada para decir eso, Karin.

—Lo único que temo es... Akatsuki.

Los tres presentes abrieron sus ojos sorprendidos por el nombre de aquella organización misteriosa.

—Y al integrantes quien me maldijo por la eternidad... Itachi Uchiha.

* * *

><p><strong>Continuara.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Dejen sus opiniones en los comentarios (reviews) para saber su máxima opinión al capítulo. <strong>¿Les gusto, qué les pareció? Chicos finalmente la saga de los Hyuuga tomara su clausura en la historia, con desenlaces tristes pero al mismo tiempo divertidos. Contara con 24 capítulos este fic quizá. Por qué los siguientes antagonistas serán *Tambores plox* ¡Akatsuki!

Buenas noches, [Usagi-chan, conejo-ninja]


	12. Guerra sangrienta

**E**scritora: _conejo-ninja & usagi-chan._

**C**ategoría: **T, M. **_Sobrenatural, colegial, romance, acción._

**Advertencia: **_Puede tener lenguaje nada apto para menores de edad. Oc en personajes principales._

**Declaimer:  
><strong>_**Los personajes utilizados en está historia son pertenecientes al Mangaka Japonés Masashi Kishimoto [Naruto].**_

* * *

><p><strong>Naruto-sama<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo: <strong>_Guerra sangrienta, el comenzar de los Akatsuki._

Cuando el atardecer comienza a desaparecer, la salud de alguien comienza a marchitarse.

Hinata seguía sin poder comunicarse, pero otros síntomas se presentaban para su cuerpo apunto de recaer en total oscuridad. Sus ojos perlados se cerraban en segundos pero la fuerza de voluntad de la princesa es tan fuerte que nadie podía ejercer poder ante ella, su piel se manchaba de rojo, sus labios necesitaban remojarse, y lo más importante entre todo esto, su corazón dejaba de latir provocando que Kushina se preocupara demasiado buscando en internet soluciones a enfermedades extrañas pero si esto comenzaba a empeorar dramáticamente.

—Su salud empeora. — Dijo preocupada, sacando entre sus manos una delicada bufanda de color roja enredándola entre el cuello de ella para mantenerla tibia por el momento. El cuerpo en mal estado reposando en la cama matrimonial de ella y de su esposo, se percataba que el tiempo pasaba rápidamente y que necesitaba de ayuda urgentemente pero el partido de su hijo terminaba casi en la noche debido a eventos extras en la preparatoria. Dio un suspiro grave sentada a un lado de la cama tocando suavemente la mano de la princesa con la suya, poco a poco el sueño pesadamente se trasladaba también en ella, su voluntad no le permitía, debía estar despierta en todo momento si otras cosas sucedían en la Hyuuga.

—_¿Qué me está pasando?. _— Se cuestiono, abriendo lo que podía de sus ojos admirando a la pelirroja mirando el atardecer de la ventana sujetando su mano delicadamente. Quizá el conjuro que le invoco la serpiente cuando escapo de las ruinas de su antiguo imperio fue el causador de terrible condición— _Kushina-sama es tan amigable y cálida conmigo._

Kushina prefirió seguir a un lado de ella, la apreciaba, pensaba que Hinata Hyuuga era su hija menor lo cual era su mayor anhelo. No odiaba su vida, la adoraba por tener a un esposo amable y cariñoso a las veinticuatro horas, un suegro que siempre le sacaba sonrisas y un hijo digno de su fruto de Minato y de ella.

—Seré honesto, te ves muy bien el rol de madre protegiendo a su hija. — Una voz penetrante se escucho en la habitación casi a oscuras solamente siendo iluminado por los rayos del atardecer, rápidamente se levanto en manera de protección intentando localizar el paradero de aquella voz que conocía a la perfección, orochimaru el ruin traidor que ambu buscaba sin parar— Habanera sangrienta de nuevo nos vemos, es raro, que ya no estés en Ambu deteniendo criminales de gran rango.

—Orochimaru. — Murmuro mirando de reojo una esquina de la habitación donde la oscuridad era más— Claramente ya no estoy en servicio, pero si el deber llama debo atender— Cerró sus ojos violetas, buscando la energía que toda la persona especializada en ella emana— _Orochimaru está a cinco metros de mi, en izquierda_— Pensó abriendo los ojos que con un movimiento rápido instaló en algo pálido y del mal gusto.

—Aún tienes el don de localizar, digna de portar el apellido Uzumaki.

—Muchas gracias, tengo mucho tiempo que no pateo traseros. — Indico modesta, al mismo tiempo graciosa alzando sus hombros sonriendo zorruna al tema. Orochimaru no se confió, pelear hasta la muerte con la habanera sangrienta era peligroso para su estado.

—Tienes la ventaja, si quieres pelear contra mi utilizaras el poder del zorro de tu interior... Kushina.

Kushina entrecerró sus ojos, harta con aquel tema que la marco de por vida.

—¿Hablas de ese? Fíjate que él tiene un nombre, Kurama para que te lo aprendas. — Reitero alzando uno de sus manos a la altura del hombro de Orochimaru, el mencionado creo mueca en sus labios— ¿Para qué quieres a la princesa y a Kurama-baka?

No hubo más interacción hablando, Orochimaru se enfoco principalmente en atacar dejando muchas dudas en el aire. Kushina se protegía utilizando sus puños perfeccionando sus puntos débiles, no iba a permitir ser vencida ante un criminal malnacido.

—¡Dattebane, muere!

...

—¿Tienes un minuto?. — Dijo un hombre entre las sombras, preguntando de buena manera a Minato que llegaba al instituto agitado por llegar tarde. Minato abrió sus ojos azules reconociendo perfectamente esa voz— Bastante tiempo, ¿no es así, Minato-sensei?

—¡¿Kakashi?!

**o**—o—o—o—**o**

—Penales, ¡Cinco minutos!. — Apunto sorprendido el arbitro después de casi 130 minutos del partido contando los minutos extras hasta ver que todo el público se emocionaba con goles impresionantes quedando empatados 34-34 ¡Algo imposible! Tsunade compartía gritos animando a su equipo del instituto al igual que sus dos alumnas que no perdían la conmoción del momento. Naruto al igual que su propio equipo totalmente cansados por lo tanto se marcharon a descansar en las bancas de su línea, vieron que el equipo suna compartió la misma idea -descansar-.

—¡Estoy cansado, quiero comer!

—¡Cállate, no podemos permitir que perdamos ante ellos!

—Kiba-kun tiene razón, ¡Debemos demostrar nuestra llama de la juventud!

—Problemáticos, se han quejado durante este tiempo pero los únicos que hemos metido golpes son Naruto, Sasuke y yo.

—Ciertamente, ¿increíble no, que un perdedor sea el mejor del equipo?

—¡Repite lo que has dicho Sai!

—Naruto-dobe deja de amenazar a ese tipo.

Gritos de pelea entre el grupo de muchachos, Gaara se quedo atentamente observando. Durante el partido del primer tiempo vio el trabajo excepcional de dos personas cuyo destino se marcarían en el suyo, Naruto Uzumaki y Sasuke Uchiha el dúo impenetrable.

—Vaya equipo. — Comento su hermano mayor cansado, dirigiendo su mirada castaña a la aguamarina de él— Lo que más me sorprendió fue el nivel que tiene ese chico de ojos perlados. — Arqueo una ceja, divertido— Me pregunto... ¿cómo estará Temari?.

Un silencio se interpuso, místicamente el cambio de humor apretando brutalmente sus puños, enojado— Es débil ante perder con esa novata de artes marciales. — Respondió seco— Lo único que me interesa en estos momentos es encontrar al Kyubi y tu perfectamente lo sabes Kankuro.

**—¡Jajaja, Gaara llevas alrededor de tres horas buscando la energía del zorro y no has encontrado nada!. — Discrimino enojado el mapache dentro de su interior rugiendo repentinamente acusado de la incompetencia del chico de cabellos fuego.**

**—Tú cállate, ponte en mi lugar pedazo de mapache mal nacido.**

Naruto cayó en cuenta, ese pelirrojo había estado bastante extraño durante el partido. Pensó en unos minutos que Gaara era homosexual debido a la cercanía que siempre se mantenía con él. _**Estúpido Sai **_se quejó mentalmente de los traumas que sufría por culpa del azabache pálido.

**—Chico no quiero alterar pero tu madre está en problemas y graves.**

La oscuridad lo enrolló, solamente una enorme jaula se notaba por los débiles rayos de luces extrañas. El zorro se encontraba moviendo sus colas con una pizca de preocupación.

**—¿Qué estas diciendo Kurama?**

**—Larga historia después de la cuento con todo detalle. Tú madre está peleando en estos momentos con la persona que aquella princesa ha escapado de sus manos, la misma persona que tu estúpido amigo vengador fue para entrenar, antiguo compañero del sapo pervertido, ¿ahora captas de quien me refiero?**

**—¡¿Mamá y Hinata están en problemas?!. — Interrogo incrédulo entrando a la jaula, Kurama asintió.**

**—¡¿Qué chingados estoy diciendo?!**

**—Perdón. — Trago grueso, su estomago no le daba pensar por la preocupación acumulada— Mamá, Hinata, mamá, Hinata, mamá, Hinata.— Repitió, balbuceo casi llorando.**

**—Tú madre no es una novata, ella es sumamente fuerte anteriormente fue mi portadora.**

**—¡Eh, ¿qué?!**

—¡Naruto, el partido de nuevo va a comenzar!. — Grito abofeteando a su mejor amigo, notando la ausencia de él. En minutos Naruto despertó de su trance en comunicación con su zorro.

—_¿Qué debo hacer, quedarme al partido o irme?. _— Se preguntó, internamente.

...

—Kakashi. — Dijo, casi asustado como si hubiera visto a un fantasma del pasado. El susodicho se quito la capa de su cabeza viendo la mayoría de su rostro.

—Minato-sensei, ellos están cerca, debes proteger a Naruto.

...

Oscuridad, olor a muerto los rodeaba a un grupo de personas completamente desconocidas caminando en los drenajes de la ciudad. Siendo liderados por muchas personas principales que disfrutaban la agonía, dolor, sangre. Recolectando alrededor del mundo recompensas de mayor dinero y matando a personas inocentes si se les antojaban.

—Líder, ¿por qué hemos venido a está porquería de ciudad?. — Pregunto asqueado.

—Encontrar a una de las bestias más temidas, y al parecer aquí hay tres importantes.

—¡¿Enserio?!

—Si

Una mujer se paro en el camino.

Agregando— Capturar al zorro de las nueve colas y al ocho colas.


End file.
